Traumgarten
by MD21
Summary: At the end of the war, the new principal of Hogwarts requires that all year 7 students participate in a grueling but mandatory summer camp for three weeks. But things have changed, people are different and war has taken a piece out of everyone. Can Hermione and Draco learn to truly move on? Rated M for profanity and sexual content. Updates once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy and let me know if you want more :)**

* * *

The beige suitcase was stuffed to the brim, its sides bulging disapprovingly and taunting her mercilessly. Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Despite the fact that the suitcase was charmed to hold a never-ending amount of stuff, her hundreds of books had promised to inflict as much trouble as they could after being unceremoniously dumped in the bottom-less pit. Hermione tugged at the clasps of the suitcase and with a very unattractive grunt was able to tighten the suitcase enough for it to be closed with a loud '_click_'.

"Finally", she muttered, glancing briefly around her room. Although it was now empty with all the clothes, books and souvenirs Hermione had packed, she still felt slight remorse for leaving her room behind. It had been her quiet sanctuary after the war; a period after all the troubles and pain where she had been able to dive under the beds and cry about everything that had happened. Sometimes she wished things had been different- that Harry had not been the chosen one, that she could have lived a normal life or that she could continue with the same face of bravery she had displayed beforehand. However, things had changed entirely and Hermione was not sure if she was able to fully appreciate that.

After a week of moaning and shutting herself from the outside world she had gotten a letter unexpectedly. It was while she was having breakfast, deep in thought. A sharp knocking on her window woke her from her reverie and a mysterious and majestic snow white owl swooped in, landing elegantly on her kitchen counter. She had fondled it thoughtfully while unwrapping the beautiful letter from its leg. Munching the last bits of her cereal, she read.

_Dear Hermione Jean Granger, _

_I would like to first and foremost introduce myself as the new Headmaster of Hogwart School of Magic. It is an honour that I take this position after a long line of significant and exceptional predecessors. At a time where all our students have known conflict and despair, I have seen it fit to host a fun-filled summer camp for all year 7 students. Please see this as an opportunity to establish a new chapter in Hogwart history, and indeed magical history. It must be warned though that this is a magical camp and that as such rules and competitions will be different from what one might normally expect. It is compulsory and I will not take it lightly if I find out that anyone has purposefully avoided this event. I will see you there at the beginning of the next month at Traumgarten in Westermshire Avenue. I look forward to meeting and working with all of you._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Grauvile_

Hermione had read and reread the letter. It was unexpected to say the least and it was uncomforting that Hermione had never heard about this place. After careful research, however, she had not found much more about the place other than that it was a beautiful place in the countryside, very popular with the young children. It was disconcerting and she had messaged both Harry and Ron. They had replied almost immediately saying that they had both received the same letters. Harry had been hopeful that this would be a good opportunity to move on from the war but Ron was more dubious, still reeling from the aftereffects of the war. Hermione herself was unsure what to think about it. It was only because she wanted to see Harry and Ron again that she decided to go but she was hesitant about seeing everyone else. More than anything, she was terrified of the prospect of seeing so many students that she had known for so long and finally realizing that they all had to continue in the wake of the aftermath of Voldemort.

Sighing, she rubbed her temples and slumped down at the end of the bed. Gingerly, she picked up a photo that rested on her mantle. It was a photo of her parents and a younger Hermione. Unconsciously, she rubbed their faces, pretending that she was actually touching them. Feeling them and treasuring their warm embraces. She would tell them that she loved them but they would never hear that. After all, her parents didn't even know her. After an oblivion spell she had placed them under to protect them from the war, they had forgotten all about their only daughter. Reversing the spell would be complicated and lead to unanswerable questions and long-term side effects. In her heart, Hermione knew she had to let them go and that she would never be able to talk to them ever again. She had never felt more alone than when she realized her parents were truly lost.

Feeling tears starting to prickle at the corners of her eyes, Hermione quickly placed the photo back on the mantle, the memory of them too bitter for her to be able to take along with her. However, she still kept a picture of their faces. It was placed closest to her heart in a secret keychain at the end of her necklace. It lay there buried under her shirt, hanging loosely between her breasts, a cold ticking sound that clung to her bare skin. That was the only connection she knew she could have with them.

Resolving to forget about her problems for now, Hermione waved her wand over the room placing a securing charm over the place. Despite the fact that the war was over, Hermione was never able to shake away the need for security and the charm helped assuage the worst of her worries. She whistled lightly and her broom whizzed from its resting position in the corner of her room to come to a stop next to her knees. Sitting astride, she gripped the broom and with slight hesitance she surrendered herself to the unknown and ordered her broom to fly.

* * *

It was a roughly two hour flight and by the time her broom landed in a wide green expanse, Hermione felt mentally and physically exhausted. Barely taking note of her surroundings, she rolled of her broom and stretched herself wearily on the ground. Closing her eyes she momentarily indulged in the cool air that whipped through her. It felt so relaxing and soothing as if the wind was gently massaging her.

"Well if it isn't hermit Hermione!" an amused tone broke above her. Hermione squinted open one eye to take in the sight of an upside-down Harry looking down at her. His hair had grown longer and he seemed taller but his face was still boyish and he had a gentle smile printed on it. His familiar green eyes drank her up and seemed to arouse her from her exhaustion.

"Harry!" she screamed and jumped up. She leaped into his arms and he barely had time to reach his arms up to slide around her waist before she was pressed against him. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in ages. How I have missed you. And you're taller!" She kissed him softly on the cheek and he laughed.

"Hermione! You look more beautiful every day." He pulled her down and smiled down affectionately at the girl in his arms. "It's good to finally see you too. You've been missing for too long. Ron was starting to really annoy me…"

"Oy" a voice interjected. Hermione glanced over Harry's boy to see the familiar figure of a red-haired boy. Ron seemed to have grown as well and was a lot taller than Harry, his shoulders broad and his chest wider. He was paler than usual, however, and his freckles stood out sharply on his face.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked with a laugh. Unfolding herself out of Harry's grip she jogged over to Ron and wrapped him up in a tight hug. Ron's face broke into a sheepish smile and he gently put his arms around her, stroking her up and down her back.

"I've missed you Mione" he whispered softly in her ear, so low that she swore it was the wind itself that breathed it. "Me too" Hermione murmured, "I'm sorry that we haven't been in steady contact Ron. I just needed some time on my own. You understand don't you?" Ron's face scrunched up slightly, "No, Hermione, not really. But it doesn't matter. You're here and that's ok". He hugged her tightly to her and Hermione felt smothered by his body. Suddenly, a noise like a screech of a bird sounded from a distance and the trio was rudely stirred from their reunion. Harry glanced confusedly at the two, and when they mimicked his clueless expression he turned around and decidedly made his way in the direction of the noise. Ron followed immediately, with Hermione following cautiously behind.

After about 5 minutes of trudging, they finally came to another clearing where they found some 80 students sprawled all around the field in a semi-circle. Surprised, Hermione took in the familiar faces of many of the old students that she used to go to Hogwarts with. Many glanced up when they walked into the field, and there were a few shouts of surprise and cheers when they finally realized who they were. A few stood up and smacked Harry on the back. "Cheers Hermione. Lovely to see you", Lucy Deeping, a young brunette Ravenclaw, said with a huge smile, gently patting Hermione on her shoulder as she passed by. Harry seemed to be drowning in the praise that was being thrown at him and he tried to desperately camouflage with the crowd. Hermione gazed sympathetically at her friend as he saw him shyly bask in their unforgiving praise. He deserves it. _Hell we all deserve it_, thought Hermione.

At the far end of the crowd of students, standing slightly apart was a proud pheasant, its red feathers glimmering in the sunlight like copper. Hermione was suddenly so captured with the strange beauty of the pheasant that she did not take note of the man standing next to it until Harry elbowed her. "You think that's the new headmaster?" Ron snorted with laughter, "Look at his mustache. He looks like he could be a porn star". Hermione finally turned her attention to the solitary man who was looking at all of the students with a mixture of boredom and interest. His eyes turned to stare at the trio and Hermione nearly shrank at the sight of his intense dark brown eyes. He continued to regard them and Hermione began to feel very self-conscious. He was old but he didn't seem to carry off the same age and wisdom as Dumbledore had. His hair was grayish brown and he had a thick mustache that hung loosely, framing a thin set of pinched lips. Another shriek of the pheasant alerted them that the bird was indeed the source of the noise that they had heard previously. As if shaken from a dream, the man stirred and looked around at the group. "Students, welcome."

He smiled and walked forward, revealing almost immediately a severe limp in his left leg. "I welcome you all. As you can guess I have the honour of being your new headmaster. My name is Professor Andus Grauvile and this beautiful place here is Traumgarten."

"Oh my god, uhrg, please someone explain to me why we are even here" a fierce whisper broke behind Hermione. Hermione looked back in surprise to see the memorable face of Pansy Parkinson. Next to her, stood her ever-faithful sidekick, Rachel Deepgreen. Pansy caught Hermione's face and gave her an aggravating smirk, "What? The famous nerd has something to say? I thought you would have thought us too low for you now".

"Excuse-me?" Hermione whispered furiously. There was laughter then Rachel smoothly said "You are excused geek".

Before Hermione could answer Ron slipped his hand in her comfortingly, halting whatever Hermione was about to say. She glanced at Ron questioningly. He smiled and then said in a soft voice, "Ignore them Mione. Some people never change". Hermione took a soft breath in, and focused her attention on Professor Grauvile instead ignoring the taunting laughs of the two girls.

"This summer will be an opportunity to explore each other in a different way. The war all forced you to be exceptional in every way possible" He paused slightly, and his attention shifted ever so slightly to the trio. There were a few cheers and glances, before the headmaster continued, "But now it is time to find a new beginning in the Hogwarts era. Starting with inter-House unity. This camp will be a competition and a learning experience but more than anything it is a chance for Houses to learn more about each other and to appreciate each other's ability more. It will be three weeks long but in those three weeks I expect you to be pushed to your limits and remind me and everyone else why Hogwarts has the strongest, brightest and best witches in the magical world."

He bowed his head slightly and the students broke into hesitant applause. "Right, make way, make way" came a crisp voice behind them and Hermione turned around in shock. "Professor Mcgonagall!" she choked in surprise and happiness. Her favourite teacher came through the crowd of students, her looks completely unchanged, and her face pinched into a fierce expression. She made her way in front and nodded at the students.

"Students, which are what you will be again for the next three weeks, it comes without saying that I expect only the best of you. All of you. Including those that are not in Gryffindor."

A few snorts were heard from the student population. Professor Mcgonagall continued without falter, "You will all be roomed in cabins. Like any camp there will be boundaries, areas you are not allowed, chores, common room and everything. All will be explained in due course but first let's get you in and settled. Tomorrow is your first challenge and an early morning. Tut tut now. Off you go! What are you waiting for?"

* * *

**Review, favorite, message. I want to know what you think!**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I am so sorry that I had to repost this chapter. Something odd happened on my computer.**

**I love the likes and follows...it's very encouraging! **

**Thank you to my first reviewer again- kdrac :) I am always editing this story (not context wise...just grammar and word usage) and I'm open to criticism so as to improve the story. So review, review, review!**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Students, which are what you will be again for the next three weeks, it comes without saying that I expect only the best of you. All of you. Including those that are not in Gryffindor."_

_A few snorts were heard from the student population. Professor Mcgonall continued without falter, "You will all be roomed in cabins. Like any camp there will be boundaries, areas you are not allowed, chores, common room and everything. All will be explained in due course but first let's get you in and settled. Tomorrow is your first challenge and an early morning. Tut tut now. Off you go! What are you waiting for?"_

* * *

Hermione yawned and rolled over groggily. "You know it is quite unattractive when you snore" a voice broke out in the silence.

"Shut up Pam. No one cares what you think" Cho called out from her end of the bunker. Hermione cracked open an eye and watched as Pam took her pillow and aimed it at Cho, hitting the pretty raven-haired beauty in the head. "Ouch" Cho moaned immediately, massaging her temple furiously.

"Can both of you shut up? Some people here actually need a beauty rest" Susan Bones growled. The hufflepuff girl was sprawled in the bed closest to Hermione. To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement. It seemed as if time had changed them completely, especially Susan. All Hermione could remember of her was a sweet, shy girl who was always afraid of speaking up in public.

Cho sighed with annoyance and then announced sharply, "Guys, if we all want to use the bathroom then we better get up. We have to be at breakfast by seven. Professor's orders". Groaning, all the girls except Susan stirred from their slumber to start getting ready. The rather sleepy hufflepuff eyed them annoyed before rolling over and snuggling further into the comforts of her bed sheets.

Hermione was a bit nervous about what to expect that day. They had not really been given that much information and being left so clueless made her uncomfortable. After much hesitation, Hermione finally dressed up in scruffy jean shorts and a bubble-gum pink tank top- casual enough for any kind of event. However, hoping not to seem so muggle and informal among all her other classmates she quickly donned on some magical glowing bracelets and dangling earrings.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, Hermione wandered over to the breakfast place. Really, it was more like a large grassy area close to the cabins, lined with wooden tables and scattered haphazardly with umbrellas. The smell of fried egg and spilt milk wafted through the air tempting Hermione's empty stomach to grumble appreciatively. She lined up and helped herself to nearly four fried eggs before approaching Harry and Ron who were already sitting down at a table on the far end. They were wolfing down donuts as if they had never tasted anything as extraordinary. Hermione slid in the seat opposite them and gave them a brief smile before also scarfing down all the eggs on her plate.

Ron choked slightly on his meal, "Gee Mione. You look real pretty today."

"What?" Hermione looked down at her outfit and blushed deeply making her cheeks and chest flush a deep pink. Flustered, she squirmed slightly and pretended to take a sudden deep interest in the table. Harry rolled his eyes, "Wow Ron. Smooth complimenting".

Ron jabbed Harry in the shoulder, "Shut up. It's not like you even have a girlfriend." Harry's face turned an odd shade of green. He looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself, instead choosing to stare down at his food quietly.

An unannounced voice suddenly spoke out, "Harry." The trio looked up and this time it was Hermione who nearly choked on her food. Standing before them in all his glory was Draco Malfoy. He was alone, wearing a pair of white trunks and a pale green t-shirt. He nodded his head slightly to the others, "Ronald. Hermione".

An awkward silence fell on the group before Harry spoke up, "Draco. Um…it's great to see you here. I mean it's a surprise. But I didn't expect you to come". Draco shrugged slightly and ran his fingers in his hair, "It's not like I had a choice." Hermione noticed that he seemed so innocent with his muggle clothing on, and dare she say…god damn _delicious_. Any traces of what had happened in the war seemed to have completely disappeared in his appearance. Finally finding her voice she casually asked, "How is your family Malfoy?" Almost as soon as the question popped out, Hermione realized how stupid it sounded. Draco's questioning eyes bored into her, faintly surprised. After a slight pause he carefully said, "Like your parents I suppose Granger. Fine". Hermione stiffened slightly and had to grab the edge of the table to prevent herself from making a noise. She bit her lips and mentally assured herself that Draco had no way of knowing about her parents. No one else seemed to note her sudden discomfort.

"Well, I better be going. I suppose we'll be seeing each other", he nodded to the three and then turned away, walking off at a leisurely place.

"What the hell was that?" Ron demanded fiercely. "Honestly, who the hell does he think he is talking to us? Bloody git". Harry sighed and pushed his glassed back nervously, "I don't know. Things have been strange since Voldemort died. Don't you guys feel like that too? And by strange I mean the kind of strangeness that just feels weird. I feel meaningless and useless more so than ever."

Hermione reached across the table and clasped Harry's hand. "Harry" she said understandingly, "Don't you dare talk about the lives of people that you wished you could save or bring back. Don't you even dare. It's time we honestly move on."

"But can we move on? Can we really move on Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes almost pleading with her to feel his pain. Hermione felt at loss for words and instead gripped Harry's hand tighter, in a desperate attempt to soothe him.

"Students" the familiar voice of Professor Mcgonagall interjected above the sound of the breakfast chatter. Hermione broke away from Harry and turned to look up at the elderly professor.

"I trust you have all slept well and made friends with your roommates." A few students snickered and Hermione had a feeling that not many actually liked who they were rooming with. Although, she did not really mind Pam, Cho or Susan she still felt uncomfortable around them. They were always talking about clothes and boys and celebrity gossip. It did not help that Hermione was not familiar with any of the famous wizards that they were so desperately chitchatting about.

"Today will be the first day of a series of challenges. It is quite simple. You will all be in groups where you will have to complete an obstacle course together. The first team member to solve the last obstacle and get the red flag will get the most points."

Fierce whispers broke out immediately. A game? A competition? No one had really expected that. Professor Mcgonall cleared her throat, "Ahem. But first, your groups will be chosen for you." At that there was huge intake of groans. She continued without pause, "I trust you will all give your best effort and co operate. And of course be safe. There are tricks and traps and should you fail or slip up in an obstacle, it means certain additional challenges. Right, any questions?"

"What does the team with the most points get?" demanded a Ravenclaw student, Michael.

"That will be a surprise" she replied with a mysterious smile, "Now students. I ask that everyone stand up and move aside at once. Hurry up now…we don't have all day!" After a few minutes of scuttling, she waved her hands and the tables and umbrellas suddenly disappeared making way for a huge forest in the clearing. Its looming trees were threatening and the darkness between the trees gave no sign of life. It incited the same mysterious aura as the Forbidden Forest. Many of the students closest to the clinging branches took a hesitant step back in a mixture of both surprise and blatant fear.

"Now everybody look down at your wrist where you will find a bracelet with a letter name. In the next few minutes you will need to find three other people with the same letter bracelet as you. Make sure to say hello to them because they, students, will be your new team members."

Nearly ten minutes of chaos ensued with people shouting letters at each other. Hermione took note of her letter 'S' and promptly rushed over to Harry and Ron. Both seemed disappointed as they showed an 'N' and 'V' in that order.

"Well then I guess they split us up. Good luck guys. Stay safe" Hermione assured them just as disappointed as them. It took her a few more minutes before she was finally able to locate her three other team members: Gregory Goyle, Will Dobb and her roommate Susan Bones. She wasn't sure whether to be pleased that she had not gotten worse or disappointed to have not gotten closer friends. She noted that they were all from different houses. Hermione smiled nervously at them and was thankful that her team members acknowledged her. Will put his hand out to shake Hermione's, "Wow, jolly good to work with ya Hermione. You are the best and brightest and most beautiful witch in our history" he said furiously pumping her hand. Hermione smiled uncertainly in response, "Thanks…Will".

"All right." Professor Mcgonagall called out again, "Took you long enough to find you teams. I wish everyone good luck in completing this obstacle course. You will need it especially if you don't think wisely. You can use whatever you need but please be sensible about the magic you use. Remember be wise, be safe and be careful especially on the last obstacle. And now, you may begin"

There were a few shouts and all the teams were off running into the welcoming arms of the creepy forest. Hermione glanced at her team members. "Well, I guess we better get going" Susan said briskly and started heading off in the direction of the others. "Wait!" Hermione shouted out.

Susan slowed down, her foot nearly at the edge of the forestry. She looked back at her questioningly, "What? Hermione we don't have all day. If you haven't noticed we're kind of the last ones here."

"I know but look at that forest. We don't know what is in there. I think it would be better if we fly above the forest and see exactly what we have to face. Professor McGonagall said we can use whatever we need. She didn't forbid flying". There was a short pause before Will spoke up, "That is actually a decent idea. We should totally try that! Accio broom!"

Susan looked like she wanted to argue but then she relented, "Very well Hermione, I guess they don't call you smartest witch for nothing. Accio broom!" Her tone seemed odd to Hermione, almost brusque.

Gregory and Hermione also called their brooms and the foursome swooped into the air. Above the forest, they had a clear view of the whole sylvan scene and what they saw frightened them. The forest was thick and dark but now they could all clearly see the foreboding beasts that loomed in-between the tangled trees. Earth-shaking trolls roamed unhindered, in their arms lying huge heavy clubs. Gregory gulped when he saw a huge snake raise its head to the sky to look at them.

"Wow. I am so glad I was not stupid enough to go in there" Susan declared, gazing in awe at the snake that had reared its whole body up and was now trying to desperately reach them. Hermione was about to remind her that it was actually her idea when Susan turned around and commanded them forward, "No time to lose guys. Let's go!"

Hermione snapped her mouth shut and followed them. She looked down with a grim expression and could only hope the best for her friends. And more importantly, for the sake of Ron and his team members, that there were no huge spiders inside the forest. They picked up speed and soon enough, the forest became a blur beneath their feet. Except for the sound of roars followed sometimes by a chilling scream, the group could only hear the soft wind guiding them over the lush green tapestry.

After about twenty minutes of flying the forest abruptly ended and the group found themselves in a clearing. Dropping lower, they accelerated across the wide empty field. It was not a few minutes later before a sudden sharp wind started shaking Hermione's broom. She shrieked and had to grip her broom tightly as the wind smacked into her, spinning the broom in wide circles. She knew she was losing control as the wind whipped her around and around mercilessly in a wide circle. The others seemed to be having just as much difficulty as her. Will was barely holding on to his broom with one hand, his other hand protecting his eyes from what seemed to be an isolated dust storm that was attacking his face ferociously.

"I think we need to land" gasped Susan who was shaking like a tree from the effort of trying to contain the movements of her broom. A sudden spurt of wind nearly toppled her over. Relieved, the four of them landed without complaint. As soon as their feet touched the ground the wind died down as if it had been bottled up suddenly.

"Well I think that was a sign. Looks like we need to walk from here" Susan said gloomily. She glanced back at Hermione, "Unless you have any other crazy idea?" Shaking her head, Hermione said, "Nope, looks like they want us to walk the rest of the way". "Great, just brilliant" said the hufflepuff girl with a grimace.

"Um guys? We could do with a bit of help".

Hermione spun around in surprise and found both Will and Gregory stuck knee-deep in a pile of mud. She offered her hand to Will, while Susan gripped Gregory's hand. The both of them pulled and pulled, struggling to release the two boys. Their effort was of no avail as the mud actually started inching even higher claiming and swallowing their whole leg. Alarmed, Hermione stepped back, "This is not mud. It's quick-sand. And more than that it seems to be magicked."

"Well that is so helpful" Susan said sarcastically, shoving her fringe off her forehead and huffing.

"You guys need to go" Gregory said. His voice was deep and raspy and Hermione realized with a jolt that this was the first time he had spoken.

"Sorry but what?" Will asked him, "I don't know about you, but I **_really_** don't like that idea".

"Actually it is a brilliant idea", Susan said snapping her head forward suddenly, "If at least one team member reaches the red flag then the spells are released automatically."

"How do you know that?" bit back Will.

"Because it is a magical obstacle course and that is the only way magic quick-sand can be stopped" Hermione answered. She gave them both a comforting look and petted them gently.

"Are you sure you can make it? Just the two of you? Without us?" Will asked concerned and with a twinge of desperation.

Gregory sniffed exasperated, "Shut the fuck up William. Let them go ahead and win for us. For the team." Will looked like he wanted to protest more but he sighed and with a nod said, "Fine. Just be quick" He eyed Gregory warily, standing a few feet away from him, as if to say that it was his fault that they were stuck in the mud.

"We'll keep that in mind smartass" Susan said with a growl, "Come on Hermione. We need to go". Hermione glanced back at the two stranded boys one last time before turning around and following Susan.

They two girls walked silently for a long time, without a word being passed; past fields, past streams and rivulets and over small hills. Nearly two hours later and Hermione was beginning to feel both hungry and tired. She glanced sideways at Susan but the other girl gave absolutely no sign of slowing down. Hermione was about to ask for a pause when they unexpectedly came to the edge of a cliff. Hermione stepped back hurriedly and gazed bewildered over the edge. It was a sharp descent and the bottom was so far down that it was unrecognizable. Some thirty metres across was the other side of the plain. In the distance, Hermione was surprised to see what could have been a red flag. However, the only foreseeable way across to the other side and thus to the flag was over a single log that lay precariously across the two plains.

"How is this even possible?" Susan said in disbelief. She slumped down on a ground and kicked the ground angrily. "So much for that. There is no way to get over such a skinny branch. We could try flying…"

"Hey, let's not give up. Flying won't help us we can't trust another heavy wind blowing us off into this abyss" Hermione said. She bent over and gently patted Susan on her shoulders comfortingly. With a huge intake of breath, she then approached and log and determinedly took a brave step. It did not move. Quietly and with new found courage, she took a few more steps. Suddenly the log shimmered a strange blue and spun underneath Hermione's feet. The young Gryffindor found herself suddenly tossed over the edge. She screamed and clung desperately to the log. One hand was able to latch itself onto the log but it was slimy and wet and almost immediately her fingers started slipping.

"Susan! Susan!" Hermione screamed. She couldn't look down, because she knew if she did, her emotions would control her. _Be rational, be rational Hermione_. It was hard however to be rational when one was dangling 60 feet in the air. She kicked her feet uselessly but all that assured her was that she was definitely too high up for her to feel anything underneath her. She looked up and saw Susan's face peek over. It was indescribable as it gazed passively at her. "Hermione?"

"Susan, this log. It's a mirage. It doesn't actually exist. I saw it give off a blue light and shimmer as I went down which means that we just need to cast a_ Relegio_ spell to reveal the true bridge. Its hidd-"

Hermione was stopped from talking when her fingers slipped even further. "Oh my god, oh my god. Help me Susan. Just grab my hand"

Susan stared at Hermione long and hard before saying, "And why should I?"

_Excuse me_. Hermione could barely believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean why would I?"

"Exactly what I mean Hermione. Why should I help you. You of all people."

When Hermione gazed astonished up at Susan, she continued, "Let me tell you something Hermione. Just because we are in the same team. Just because you are best friends with the great Harry Potter. Just because you are apparently the best and most beautiful and brightest witch. I should help you because of that, right? Well guess what, you are nothing Hermione. You are nothing…and I intend on showing everyone exactly that. That you are just an ugly, disgusting, muggle, book-worm."

"**_What_**?" Hermione nearly but all screeched.

"Yes Hermione". Susan stood up and Hermione was finally able to see the cold glint in the girl's dark brown eyes. "I will show people that I, Susan Brown can be the best witch. That I can be the brightest witch. The most beautiful" She smiled sweetly and with her feet gently nudged Hermione's tensed fingers.

"You don't what you are doing Susan. We are a team. This will get you nowhere. You…you need me" Hermione called out desperately.

Susan stared at her for a second, then threw her head back and laughed. Her maniac and deep laugh carried itself over Hermione and echoed throughout the whole valley. Susan stopped and with a slight chuckle she bent down.

She leaned over and delicately placed her lips close to Hermione's sweating face. "I don't need you. No one needs you Hermione. The sooner you learn that the better." She stood back up, "But for now enjoy your trip down"

With that she lifted her foot and slammed it on Hermione's hand. With a scream of terror and anguish Hermione's hand slipped off the log. Her body stayed airborne for a second before gravity took hold of her and pulled her down at an alarming death-defying speed.

The last thing Hermione saw was Susan's silent face regarding her as she fell down and down and down.

Then it was all black.

* * *

It was some time before Hermione woke up. Or had she really been gone? She wasn't sure but the next thing she knew was that she was a in a dark, enclosed space. Looking up she saw the light flooding in but it looked like the whole place had transformed itself. It no longer was a cliff but it was stone walls that she was looking at. The light at the top leaked itself over in a circular shape.

_I'm in a well. Oh hell I'm in a well_. A well with no water, Hermione realized.

"Granger?" a disbelieving voice broke her thoughts.

Hermione immediately stiffened and she breathed in quickly. She was not alone. The thought scared her more than the fall she had just endured. Looking carefully to the side, she was only able to decipher the glinting of what could be the blonde hair of a crouched figure. It sat close to her, its back to the wall.

It took a whole minute for the light to form fully at the bottom of the well, for her to finally make out the hunched up but unmistakable figure of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Please review, like & follow! The more, the quicker I will post up the next chapter.**

**Warning: M rated scenes coming up so just so you know BE WARNED :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I like the rise in likes and follows! Thanks so much :)**

**However, what if I make a deal? If I get enough reviews, I will post the next chapter in a DAY. Sounds good? Then review!**

**Previous Chapter:**

_I'm in a well. Oh hell I'm in a well. A well with no water, Hermione realized._

_"Granger?" a disbelieving voice broke her thoughts._

_Hermione immediately stiffened and she breathed in quickly. She was not alone. The thought scared her more than the fall she had just endured. Looking carefully to the side, she was only able to decipher the glinting of what could be the blonde hair of a crouched figure. It sat close to her, its back to the wall._

_It took a whole minute for the light to form fully at the bottom of the well, for her to finally make out the hunched up but unmistakable figure of Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Hermione blinked astonished, "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco smirked, "I'm guessing the same reason you are down here". Hermione frowned and cocked her head slightly. He rolled his eyes sarcastically, "What, so you didn't come down here to drink a cup of tea and enjoy the beautiful scenery too? My bad Granger."

Hermione sighed and slumped against the wall. "Great. What did I do to deserve to be stuck with the biggest douche in the whole of Hogwarts?"

"Oh my apologies Granger. I didn't exactly mean to be blasted by a one-eyed dimwit of a bird brain troll and end up being stuck here".

"What?" Hermione's head snapped up and she gazed at him. Finally, looking at him carefully, she saw the massive bruise, smeared with blood that blemished his cheek. _He must have been hit quite hard and painfully,_ though Hermione. Unconsciously, she moved a bit towards him.

He shrank against the wall, "Woah. What the fuck are you doing?"

Hermione made a small grunt of disapproval and she reached forward to gently poke his face. "Ouch. God damn woman. Get away from me. Stay away. Just st-…**Merlin** what the **hell** do you think you are doing?"

Hermione had reached down and was tearing off a small uneven section of the bottom of her tank top. She crawled over the narrow place to him, until she was directly face to face with the blonde Slytherin.

"Granger, I am warning you. Stay away from me. I don't need you stripping in front of me. **OUCH** that hurts. Dammit".

Hermione ignored his insistent whining and gently, using a small puddle of water, wiped his face. Finally blood-free, his cheek looked a lot less gruesome. If it weren't for the fact that it was swollen and starting to turn a deep shade of blazing blue, Hermione would have thought he was exaggerating his pain. She rocked back on her knees and sighed, "It's going to hurt any way Draco but at least it is clean now so it won't get infected. When we get out of here put some ice on it or better still a spell. The best spell would b…"

"Shut up Granger. Who do you take me for? I'm not a Weasley"

Hermione sighed and getting back on her feet, strode back over to the other side of the well. "You're such a jerk Malfoy. I was only trying to freaking help" she said exasperated.

She slumped back down and gazed at the ground with frustration. There was an awkward silence before Draco broke it, "Um, thanks?"

Hermione's eyes slid slowly up to him, carefully guarded.

He sighed and rubbed his head. "Things are just so different now. To think that I have to lower myself to thank muggles and appreciate…"

"Say it Malfoy. I dare you to say another fucking word." Hermione suddenly stood up and glowered down at the startled Draco. He eyed her before shrugging casually, "Relax Hermione. You can't hurt me. Without the famous scar-face and red haired pig…HOLY MOTHERFUCK. DID YOU JUST PUNCH ME GRANGER?"

With a roar, he leapt up and rammed straight into the sore-handed Hermione. The two of them crashed down on the floor, Hermione's head hitting the floor hard. The impact on the stone ground was jarring and made her feel woozy.

She struggled under his body weight and with one free hand she fisted his slick hair. Using her other hand she wrestled with him, punching him repeatedly, everywhere and anywhere her hand could reach. "How dare you call my friends names! How dare you even refer to me as muggle! How dare you call me an ugly, disgusting, muggle, book-worm!"

Draco froze and raised himself slightly off her, "Uhm what? I never called you that. Don't put words in my mouth you sick Gryffindor. Even if they are true I did **not** say that."

Hermione punched him again this time on the jaw. He groaned and growled at her angrily "Mudblood". Suddenly, Hermione felt unexpected tears prickle her eyes. Despite her desperate attempts to hold them back, they leaked over in rebellious tiny streams, leaving stained tear tracks down her tired cheeks. Draco scrambled back so quickly he nearly pulled a leg muscle in the process. "**Yelp**. Granger what are you doing? Fuck. Why the hell are you crying? That is stupid. You're not supposed to cry. You're Granger for gods sake!"

Hermione ignored Draco completely and turning her face away from him, she curled up on her side. Her body formed into a tight ball on the cold, damp ground and she felt the tears continue to slowly drip down. For some reason, she felt a whirl of emotions; of tiredness, sadness and betrayal. Susan's previous words had just infiltrated her mind again and she felt miserable and angry all over again. She did not really know her quick-mouthed team member well enough, but to have someone say such hurtful things would affect anyone, right? _What if everyone thought that_? _What if no one really liked her at all_? Sobbing slightly, Hermione found just enough energy to pull herself up and lean heavily against the wall.

"Granger?" Draco started cautiously. He cleared his throat, "Is there….is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Does it really matter that I am muggle born Draco?"

"Umm…" Draco's muscles stiffened and he gazed at her perplexed. "Granger, I don't know if you lost your mind or don't remember me".

When she did not reply he took a deep breath in, "You do realize my name is Draco. I **am** a Malfoy and so I** really** don't think you want me to answer this question"

"Answer it you moron" screamed Hermione, a sob breaking out of her throat. She glared at him defiantly and expectedly.

"Um no. No it doesn't matter" Draco said quickly and extremely startled. He had worked-up Hermione in the past and he enjoyed it but this time was different. This time she was crying.

"It doesn't matter at all", he continued gazing desperately around the small enclosed well as if seeking a non-existent exit. Finding none he looked helplessly at the ground in front of Hermione's feet.

"Do people genuinely hate me Malfoy?"

Draco squirmed uncomfortably and answered evasively, "Is there a certain reason why you are asking me these questions Granger?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. She stared hard at the floor and in her mind she saw Susan's disgusted face watching; watching her fall as if she was a piece of garbage being thrown over. Finally, she looked up, "Draco. Let's just say that the reason I am here was not because I was hurt by a troll. No, let's just say that someone pushed me off a bridge because I am a muggle and useless."

Both of Draco's eyebrows rose sky-high and he gazed at her surprised, "What? You? Someone pushed you over? Who would do that?"

Hermione dropped her gaze to the floor again, "Does it matter?"

"**Fuck," **he swore, "it damn well does"

"Susan", she whispered and after a slight hesitance. "Susan Bones"

There was a long pause. "Who the fuck is she? Wait, that strange girl in Hufflepuff house?"

Hermione nodded mutely, her eyes not able to quite meet Draco's piercing gaze.

"Ah", Draco said wisely, "That explains everything. It is a known fact that Hufflepuffs are generally-speaking extremely dumb. Don't listen to her. And umm you're not an ugly, useless muggle. I mean you are a muggle but…like a good muggle…I….can…will you punch me if I keep talking?

Hermione smiled weakly. "No". She finally pulled her eyes away from the floor to look up at him. He smiled back uncertainly at her. "Sorry about punching you by the way" she added.

He reached up and touched the fresh bruise that Hermione had left behind on his jaw, "It's ok. Really, it felt like a mosquito biting me"

"Hey!" Hermione said insulted but then she saw the small smile playing on Draco's face and she couldn't help grin back. Wiping her eyes dry, she said slyly, "Maybe next time I won't be so soft when punching you."

"Sorry Granger but my body is very precious. Excuse me if I will not allow you to punch such a walking piece of perfection."

Hermione snorted with amusement, and stretching her legs out, she laid her head back to rest on the damp walls. She gazed thoughtfully up at the waning sunlight that drifted down the sides of the well. "Who knows how long we will be stuck here before getting rescue. We need to get out of here Malfoy."

"The sky is blue. Brooms fly and I am blonde. Anything else obvious you want to state Miss Oh brightest of the class?"

Hermione threw him a dirty look but turned her attention back to the top of the well. "There must be a way to the top". Carefully, she stood back up and ran a scrutinizing gaze over the walls of the well.

"You don't think I tried?" Malfoy asked but Hermione was not listening to him.

After nearly ten minutes of walking around and around in a circle, Hermione suddenly exclaimed, "Malfoy? Look at that over there. Those things sticking out of the wall. They look like they could be rungs, no?"

Draco got up to stand behind Hermione. He stared thoughtfully at the odd-looking jutting pieces of metal that Hermione was pointing out, "They might be but they look ancient and extremely dangerous. It doesn't seem safe to…**hey!** Granger, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Climbing to get out here Mr. Oh brightest of the class" retorted back Hermione, her feet placed solidly on the first rung. She tightened her grasp on the wall, but the moss that clung to the sides of the well was so slippery that Hermione felt her fingers give way completely. With a gasp she fell back. However, she did not crash to the floor, instead falling straight into the opening arms of Draco.

"Right out of the way Granger". He plopped Hermione to the side, muttering bitterly, "Gryffindors and their stupid, bloody courage". He strode over to the spot on the wall where she had begun to climb. Gingerly placing his foot on the rung he was able to get a good grip on the wall before drawing himself up completely off the floor. He dragged himself up step by step to the second and finally third rung. Finally glancing down, he motioned to Hermione with his head.

"Come on. After me. Just make sure to grip me as we go up so that you don't fall again".

"Grip you **where** exactly Draco Malfoy?" Hermione said gazing uneasily at him.

"I don't care just make sure you keep a firm grip and don't drag me down." He made his way up again another two rungs. He suddenly froze when he felt small but firm hands grip him tightly around the waist. They dug in snugly into the bands of his shorts and he could feel their warmth seeping through. "Granger?"

"Hmmm?" Hermione's head was pressed hard into his back and Draco realized that she was shaking slightly despite the fact that they were only on the fifth rung.

Draco sighed, "Nothing. Just umm…keep up with me". The two charily and agonizingly slowly made their way up each rung. The process was long and tiring and at least two rungs broke apart under Draco's foot nearly sending the pair toppling back to the ground. However, Draco was always able to keep a firm grip on the wall and Hermione made sure to tighten her hold on him, pressing herself extremely close to his body and ensuring that she didn't fall into the darkness again. Finally, after what seemed like almost half an hour later, Draco was high enough to be able to peer over the side of the well. Blinking at the flood of harsh light that scraped across his face, he extended his arms over and managed to grasp the outer edges of the well. "I'm going over Hermione. Hold on to the wall". She let go of his waists and managed to use both hands to tug on a growing vine. Draco scrambled up and hauled himself over the side.

Finally free, he bent over and grabbed Hermione by both arms dragging her up and over as well.

Exhausted, both of them tumbled backwards and collapsed onto the grass. Hermione didn't stay down for long though. She got up, brushed her shorts and then smiled carefully down at her companion "Woah thanks. I can't believe that actually worked"

Draco shaded his eyes and gazed up at her. "Yeah. It's finally good to be out of that hell hole".

Propping himself on his elbows he looked around at the empty field that they were in. "What now? This place is completely empty. How the hell do we get back to the camp?"

Hermione motioned to where a small stream was. "We need to follow that. If my memory serves me correctly, there was a river close to our campsite so this stream must ultimately lead to it."

"Wow that is some good thinking" Draco said, not able to stop a tone of admiration seeping in. Hermione started following the stream but she looked back at him slightly surprised. She seemed to think better than to question him however. The two followed the stream closely as it weaved its way through the field. Hermione skipped ahead but she found herself glancing back more than once to look over at Draco. Both of them could not find words to say and Draco preferred it that way. Instead of talking, he watched the small brunette in front of him, appreciating the gentle sway of her hips and the gleeful bounce of her chestnut-brown hair. The times that she would peek back at him, he relished in the sight of her cheerful eyes and small pouting lips. _She really is beautiful_, he thought silently,_ pity she is a Gryffindor and to make matters worse, part of the Golden trio too._

Suddenly, Hermione gave a scream of delight, "We're here. I see the cabins of our campsite".

They looked at each other, emotions of relief evident on their faces. As they approached the cabins, both of them quickened their pace, all but running into the welcoming arms of the campsite. The two of them were surprised, however, to find that nearly the whole student population was already waiting there. Some were sitting, chattering and eating while others were stretched out on the ground or being treated by some of the medical staff from the campsite. Hermione was even more stunned to find so many people with some frightful cuts and bruises, a product of some definitely vicious fights with beasts. She searched among the throng of people but she was unable to find anyone she recognized.

"Hermione!"

The sudden outburst from behind startled her. She glanced backwards and was greeted with the charming smile of Luna Lovegood. "Luna!" Hermione exclaimed surprised and gave the blonde girl a huge hug.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since this camp started. Where have you been hiding?" she gushed.

Luna smiled, "I was here all along Hermione. It's good to finally see and talk to you. The last time was…" she broke off awkwardly suddenly remembering that the last time she had actually seen Hermione was when the brunette was bent over crying desperately over the body of Fred Weasley. Hermione coughed uncomfortably, realizing the same thought.

"Oh" Luna said changing the subject immediately, "I saw Draco behind you. Is he in your team?"

"What? Oh no. We were, believe it or not, stuck in a well. But we managed to escape." She glanced around and saw Draco sitting down on a rock not too far away, talking in low whispers to Blaise. She was pleased to see that he seemed to have taken her advice in consideration and he was pressing a pack of ice to his swollen cheek and jaw.

"Oh, how sexy" Luna commented. Hermione raised one of her eyebrows questioningly. Luna smiled and said with a sly look in her eyes, "He is gorgeous Hermione. Like a beautiful snake that goes_ meow meow_". Before Hermione could respond, they were interrupted.

"Ladies and gentlemen."

Hermione looked up to see Headmaster Grauvile gazing at the crowd of students. He stood on a raised platform and by his side, stood the proud pheasant Hermione had seen on the first day.

"Well done. Well done everybody. I have come personally to congratulate all of you for completing the first challenge. Everyone returned alive, which admittedly **is** a first". A few students tittered and some stirred uneasily.

"He is kidding, right?" Hermione whispered. "Oh no," whispered Luna back "Once upon a time there was a girl who died here. Swallowed up by a tree apparently" her companion mused with a small smile. Hermione wrote it off quickly as one of Luna's nonsense tales…after all _swallowed up by a tree? That **had** to be nonsense._

"Unfortunately," continued the headmaster, "I must say that one of our students was hurt quite badly in a fight with one of the trolls. Mike Cornwell's leg was broken in the process but we assure you that he is making solid improvement".

Hermione glanced at Luna in surprise and worry. Her blonde companion nodded sagely, "Mike is in my team. I was there when this wild troll suddenly descended on us. He got Mike right in the leg with his club".

"Poor boy" Hermione said sympathetically. Part of her, however, was relieved that Harry and Ron were not the ones who were severely injured.

"And now for our champion this round. Can Susan Bones please come up? As first to cross the last and trickiest bridge and to claim the red flag, Susan wins her team 300 points and she wins herself a special book on magical powers above the realms. I congratulate her personally for such a feat. Please come up and claim your prize Ms. Bones"

Hermione felt as if she had been gutted in the stomach as she watched an eager Susan skip forward in front of the crowd, a huge smile plastered on her face. With a flourish she accepted the prize from the Headmaster. "Thank you very much Headmaster", she said in a gracious tone. Turning her attention to the crowd, she said grandly "I want to give a special nod to my team members who were _very_ supportive of me. It was difficult at first but I was able to appreciate the importance of team work. I suggested that we fly over the woods because I saw the dangers in it. I also realized that the bridge we saw was a mirage. I realized there must have been another way across and that is why I was able to make it and reach the flag first"

"Wow. Flying over the forest? That is genius" Luna said admirably. She glanced over at Hermione but paled slightly at the pure venom that was displayed on her friend's face. "Hermione?" she asked guardedly. Hermione growled loud enough for a few students around her to glance at her in surprise.

Dropping into a fierce whisper, she turned to her friend, "Luna, that bitch is a liar. **I **was the one in the team to suggest we fly over the woods. **I **was the one who nearly died going over the fake bridge.** I** was the one who realized it was a mirage and **I** knew the spell to reveal the real crossing. I…oh my god…I swear I am going to kill this…this…BITCH."

Luna nodded surprised but understandingly, "I'm so sorry Hermione. Those ideas sound just like you. I am surprised that Susan would be that smart to think of all that on her own. But don't worry. Just, please don't make a scene Mione. Please."

"I am about to make more than just a scene" hissed Hermione. She knew her face must be red with anger and she clenched her fists so tightly that the nails dug into her flesh leaving behind painful white marks.

Susan had finished accepting the prize and with a gentle flick of her hair she walked off the stage and into the congratulatory crowd.

"Well done Susan."

"That was brilliant"

"Flying over? I didn't know we could use a broom"

"We never even reached as far as the last bridge"

"How did you do that?"

Susan smiled at the crowd around her and shrugged, "It was nothing, really guys". She gazed around her and basked in the appraising stares of the other students. Suddenly, she caught Hermione's gaze and her smile grew even broader. She blew her a patronizing kiss before turning around to face the Headmaster, who had begun to speak again.

Hermione bristled angrily and she could only half paid attention to what the Headmaster was saying; her eyes were glued angrily to the back of Susan's. As if feeling her continued gaze on her, Susan peeked behind her. She regarded Hermione and with taunting eyes she tugged the book closer to her chest, smirking back at the absolutely furious Gryffindor. Her expression clearly revealed her joy at finally getting a one up over Hermione.'J_ealous sweetheart?_' Susan seemed to mentally ask the fuming brunette.

"There will be a welcoming evening party tonight for all students. It will be a great time and I hope everyone comes and enjoys the music and food. Let us celebrate a new beginning and what will hopefully be two great weeks together", the Headmaster said jovially. "Now go back everyone. It is still early in the afternoon, so have some free time. Party will start at 6:00 o'clock in the common room." With a wave of his hands, he turned around and walked off, his devout pheasant walking beside him like a dog following his master. It made a comical and unusual sight but Hermione did not even notice.

She moved immediately forward to confront Susan but the sly girl had disappeared in the dispersing crowd and was nowhere to be seen. "Mione" Luna said softly, "Don't worry about it". She placed her hand gently on her shoulders but Hermione shrugged her hand violently off. Turning around she snapped irritably, "Fuck off Luna. I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

She regretted the words immediately, realizing with despair that they had been said in the heat of the moment. However, she couldn't find the urge to apologize quite yet.

"I just need some time on my own" she explained and ignoring Luna's concerned and hurt face, she turned around and ran.

Hermione was not sure where she was running to, or why she was running away but she knew she just needed to be alone. She was so angry, deceived and confused. She knew that she was not in control of her emotions and would only say more hurtful things to her friend.

After about ten minutes of aimless jogging, Hermione unexpectedly found herself at the edge of a beautiful lake. Surprised, she bent over tired and sweaty, and stared admiringly at the shimmering body of water. It spread across a vast region, its ripples catching the light of the sun and throwing it up in an alluring sparkling display of radiance.

Through the research she had done before on the place, Hermione had read that there was a lake, but she had not seen it before. She was surprised to find out that it was so large and beautiful. Settling herself along the banks, she gazed at the water. For some reason, she found it comforting and as she lazily stretched herself she immersed herself in the beauty of the nature. Finally, she found her temper cooling and she was able to think again in a coherent and logical manner. Immediately, she knew that she needed to apologize to Luna but before that could happen, she also needed to set things straight with Susan. Hermione was not the type of girl to let anyone just walk over her as if she were a piece of garbage. She had gone through too much to be disrespected in that way and met too much adversity before to be able to back down just because of a jealous, attention-seeking Hufflepuff.

She was so deep in thought, engrossed in thoughts about how to confront Susan, that she didn't realize that someone was approaching from the opposite side of the bank until that person was nearly at the edge of the lake. Finally realizing that she was not alone, Hermione hastily scrambled from her reclining position and crouched low in the grass, hoping to blend in with the tall grass.

With shock, she finally realized that the other person was a very familiar blonde boy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy appeared to have not noticed her. He stared at the lake thoughtfully, before yanking of his shoes off and tearing his socks away. When he started taking of his shirt, Hermione suddenly wished that there was a way for her to escape unnoticed. However, she found that even if there was such an escape, she did not have the ability or real motivation to move. Instead, she found herself frozen, watching Draco as he stole a quick glance over the lake and then dived in. He disappeared completely from view as the water swallowed him up whole.

_There could be creatures in there_. _Does he not realize how dangerous and foolish that is_, Hermione thought anxiously. She waited with abated breath and let her it back out only when she saw Draco resurface, breaking the smooth surface of the lake. The water clung to his chest and she saw his toned muscles ripple with effort as he broke into a lengthy, strenuous swim.

She had been watching him for nearly twenty minutes when she began to unintentionally doze off, her mind imprinted with an image of the gorgeous, dripping wet Draco. In her mind, she imagined herself again in the empty well with the half-naked Draco. _Oh how things would have been different._

"I didn't take you to be one of those girls who are always creeping on me" came the unexpected deep voice of Draco.

"**Argh**", Hermione screamed roughly interrupted from her delicious reverie. She struggled to get up and with heated cheeks she gazed at the grass, unable to meet the amused gaze of a very real, very wet Draco Malfoy. She had been so deep in thought that she had not even realized that he had swam the whole length of the lake and was now standing on the opposite bank, in front of her.

"I…umm…" she began helplessly.

"You were following me?" he said with a smirk.

"No you idiot" Hermione said sharply. "I was just…I was here before you, ok?"

"Were you now?" Draco said curiously and sat down next to her. Hermione scooted a bit away from him, suddenly aware that he was still shirtless and his chest was glistening with both sweat and drops of water. She had a desperate urge to reach out and stroke him, to feel if his flesh felt the same as it had felt in her daydream.

"Yes" she answered hesitantly.

"Not many people know about this place", he continued questioningly. He cocked his head and looked at her.

"I…I researched about it" Hermione said with a blush. "Oh" Draco said and smiled ruefully. "I should have known".

He gazed out at the lake thoughtfully. Hermione finally found it safe enough to gaze at him openly. Her gaze fell immediately upon his strong shoulders and slim abs that tapered their way down.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

_His body, oh god yes_. Hermione realized too late that he was talking about the lake and she paled slightly when she realized she had in fact, voiced her thoughts out loud.

Draco glanced over sharply at her, "You think so?" He seemed stunned and Hermione bit her lip nervously. She really wanted to run away so badly but her legs seemed lifeless in his presence.

"Granger…I…." he seemed at loss for words. Finally he said "The war"

Hermione nodded fiercely. "Yes. The war". She glanced out at the lake quickly and made it her priority to seem interested in a pine tree that stood at the far end of the lake. _How could she be so stupid? How could she have such thoughts?_ Admittedly, she had been having them for a while now but she had thought they were nothing. A mere fantasy. Something to ease her mind from the pressures of everything. From the violence and demands of the war.

She felt a cold hand gently stroke her cheek and she turned slightly. Draco was staring at her thoughtfully, his expression closely guarded. They stared at each, neither saying a word. Neither daring to breathe.

Slowly, as if he was fighting some kind of internal conflict, Draco leaned forward. Bit by bit, his face approached hers and Hermione felt the suspense build inside of her like a bubbling volcano. They were so close now that their breath collided with each other, tangling each other up and wrestling for dominance. Hermione was lost in Draco's fierce and questioning silver eyes. She knew that her own chocolate-brown eyes betrayed her own vulnerability, her insecurity and fear. She closed them tight shut, trying to close and cut off her emotions from him.

It seemed to be all the indication that Draco needed and he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly to hers.

At first, Hermione was torn. She wanted to wrench her lips away and yet she felt compelled to feel and touch him. Carefully, as if holding a baby in his arms for the first time, Draco leaned forward and cupped her cheeks. This gave him better access to her lips and he became more ravenous, kissing her harder and nipping at her plumb lips. They opened automatically, begging him to plunder from her. To steal her breath away. Hermione, raised her hands and with hesitation she stroked his arms and shoulders before using one hand to press into his hair and drag his face closer, mashing their lips closer into a tighter embrace.

It was like a battle of heat, passion and breath. However, it was a battle that Hermione felt she was losing by the second. The millions of thoughts of how wrong it should feel, of how wrong it was to be kissing Draco, disappeared and she found that the only thoughts left on her mind were the way his lips moulded across hers and the way his hands dipped gently from her cheeks to the base of her neck, tilting her head slightly backwards.

"Draco!"

They broke apart as if an ice wall had suddenly jarred its way between them. Remaining motionless, their breath still mingled and their lips barely scraped each other from a hairbreadths away.

"Draco, where are you?"

It was Pansy Parkinson and at her voice Draco seemed to stiffen automatically. Hermione suddenly felt terribly cold not from the weather but from fear; she realized that she was terrified. Terrified that Pansy would find her in the arms of her sworn enemy. Terrified of Pansy knowing the deadly truth that she seemed to be attracted to a Slytherin; the most dangerous kind of Slytherin. Terrified that she would be humiliated. But more importantly, she was terrified of leaving Draco's embrace because for once she had felt so warm, contented and just perfect at the same time.

Draco stirred and he glanced up to where Pansy was fast approaching. She had not seen either of them yet.

"Stay low" he hissed at Hermione and then stood up, making his way over to where Pansy was looking. The loss of heat was apparent as soon as he was gone and Hermione unconsciously touched her lips as if seeking warmth from it.

"Oh there you are! I knew I would find you by the lake", Pansy's shrill voice spoke up, "We have to get ready for tonight's party. Look like the perfect couple, right?"

There was a pause and Hermione lifted her head slightly from where she was hidden, flat on the ground among the thick tall grass, to listen to Draco's response.

"Yeah, sorry Pansy. I'll be right there."

That phrase alone felt like a sharp knife stab to Hermione and she closed her eyes tightly. Of course he would leave. Of course he would go away. Without anything. Without a goodbye. Nothing.

"Granger".

Hermione glanced upwards and was startled to see Draco's face reappear. He glanced over at where Pansy was starting to walk away. He watched her reclining figure for a minute before bending down. He gazed at Hermione without saying a word, searching her face. Then with a confused expression he stood up again and turned.

If Hermione had not closed her eyes she would have just seen Draco's head turn slightly to scrutinize her one more time, "See you tonight Granger".

With a last indescribable face he turned around fully and Hermione heard him walk through the grass, leaving a whisper of ripples behind him.

She listened carefully and after a few minutes she heard his distant voice talk to Pansy. She stayed there for another hour, not moving, lying flat on the ground just staring up at the sky absent-mindedly. In her mind, she replayed the kiss over and over again. The clash of their lips and breath. The incredible heat where his fingers touched her. His final gaze.

_See you tonight_. She smiled eagerly.

* * *

**So umm continue? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww guys I'm not feeling the love :( I get messages and follows but only a few reviews or likes! **

**It is hard for me to write when I feel like people don't want to read any more :(( **

**Previous Chapter:**

_If Hermione had not closed her eyes she would have just seen Draco's head turn slightly to scrutinize her one more time, "See you tonight Granger"._

_With a last indescribable face he turned around fully and Hermione heard him walk through the grass, leaving a whisper of ripples behind him._

_She listened carefully and after a few minutes she heard his distant voice talk to Pansy. She stayed there for another hour, not moving, lying flat on the ground just staring up at the sky absent-mindedly. In her mind, she replayed the kiss over and over again. The clash of their lips and breath. The incredible heat where his fingers touched her. His final gaze._

_See you tonight. She smiled eagerly._

* * *

It was getting late and Hermione lazily realized that the sun was beginning to make a hasty retreat in the sky. Sneaking a look at her watch she was surprised to see that it was already 5:00 pm. She had been resting by the lakeside for nearly three hours already!

Hermione shot up from where she had been lying. After desperately rubbing off the grass stains and fixing her hair to no avail, she made her way back to the cabin site. More than anything, she followed the bubbling voices of students that floated in the air and thus, she was able to locate the common room in a matter of minutes. She passed by the breakfast room where snacks ranging from fruits to slices of cakes were laid out on the table. Feeling a bit ravenous, she took up a juicy green apple and bit into it.

"Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed noisily and glanced up to see her two best friends making their way over to her. Harry's and Ron's faces were painted with concern but other than that they looked like their usual selves, no cuts and no bruises.

"Harry! Ron!" she said excitedly, unable to prevent a huge smile from spreading on her face.

"Merlin, where were you Hermione?" Ron said smiling good-naturedly but with a fiery worry blazing in his hard blue eyes. "Harry and I were sick with worry. We couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Yeah" Harry piped in taking Hermione by both shoulders and giving her a quick hug, "We went everywhere from the sleeping cabins to the common room but no one had seen you. We came across Luna but she said that you needed some time alone."

"Of course we realized immediately that something was wrong. You only want to be alone for two reasons. You're either mad at us or you're too upset about something." Ron said nodding. "Since you're not mad at us…at least we don't think so we figured something was up. You know you can tell us everything" he added looking at her with scrutiny.

Hermione swallowed hard and hesitated. She really wanted to blurt out everything to them; about Draco and Susan and then a bit more about Draco again. She wanted to reassure them and seek reassurance from them because in the end, they were usually the answers to all her problems.

But something stopped her. She wasn't sure what it was exactly but for some reason she felt that her current problems were something she needed to deal with alone. Without their knowledge.

"Nothing. Nothing is the problem at all" she lied trying to sound as cheerful as she could muster.

"I was just exploring the place. You know that it is such a big piece of land. But oh so utterly beautiful and huge" she added with what she hoped was a nonchalant tone. Carefully, she busied herself with biting into the apple. _No_, she thought, _there was no way she could tell them everything. _Most certainly not about the kiss with Draco. They wouldn't understand. It was too soon after the war. Even she couldn't fully comprehend the implications of what they had done. It was not just a simple kiss; it was a promise of something deeper and more lustful. She was sure of that.

"But why are you grinning so happily?" Harry questioned her, his brows furrowing. She realized too soon that he wasn't buying her story. He knew something was up and knowing him, he would be intent on fully finding out what she was hiding.

"Are you going to go to the party like that?" Ron added looking her up and down. "Your tank top is torn and you have so many stains on your shorts. What kind of exploring were you even doing…the 'rolling about in the grass' tour?"

Hermione ran her hand nervously through her hair. She really needed to change the topic and stop them from asking more questions. There were only so many lies she could tell her best friends.

"I'm just happy to see you two. And actually, no I am not wearing this tonight" she responded thinking quickly, "So umm… if you two will excuse me, I really need to get ready for the party. Right see ya!" With that she squeezed in between the pair and nearly broke into a run.

"Should we meet you at the cabin Mione?" Ron shouted after her.

"No, it's fine" she shot back swiftly. Giving them a last fleeting look, she disappeared from their view, leaving the two boys staring after her, strangely confused and full of even more prying questions.

Dashing off, Hermione realized that she had not fully evaded their enquiries. Annoyed, she knew they would corner her sooner or later- she needed to think up a plausible lie that would not fall through. Despite her irritation at their snooping, she could understand their point of view and persistent questions. After all, since when had they ever kept secrets from each other?

Now that she thought of it though, after the war there were a lot of things Hermione felt she was not able to tell Harry and Ron. Not because she necessarily did not want to, but mainly because she felt it was nothing they needed to be burdened with. Both boys also had to deal with their own problems without adding her own personal matters in the mix of it. The fact that they were not at school anymore also made Hermione realize that it was time to rely on herself more so than ever.

Finally, approaching her sleeping cabin she paused uncertainly in front of the door. Mentally she reassured herself to work up the courage to enter. _What if she saw Susan? Was she ready to face her yet?_

Hermione took a deep breath in and then pushing back her shoulders strode into the cabin as confidently as possible. The room however, was completely empty. Hermione was flooded with gratitude and relief, but at the same time a flash of disappointment coursed through her. A small part of her had secretly wished that she had crossed paths with Susan just so that she could finally have had her say with her evil scheming roommate.

Pulling herself away from these revengeful thoughts, Hermione focused on getting ready; she brushed her teeth vigorously and then took a quick hot shower to wake herself up. After wards, she ransacked her overstuffed suitcase in the hopes of finding a good outfit. As Hermione threw aside clothes after clothes, she become conscious of the fact that she wanted to make a bold statement and make an impression on Draco Malfoy.

Shaking her head, at her own feelings, she banished the thought quickly. _There was no way she was dressing to impress a Slytherin, no way_. It took a few tries but finally she pulled out an olive green maxi dress that she liked. When she put it on it fell roughly an inch above her knee and she admired the way it hugged her growing hips and swayed out making her look fresh and girly- definitely something not many people thought she was. She was just halfway through tugging on her black platform heels when the door opened and Cho walked in. The young Asian girl was all dressed for the evening in a sleek figure-hugging black dress and silver tights. She wore her hair long and straight and she topped up her whole appearance with silver sparkling heels. In all, she looked absolutely enchanting and extremely striking.

"Hermione! Hey I didn't expect to see you here!" Cho said stopping in surprise at the sight of the Gryffindor. She knew she must make an odd sight to the beautiful Cho- wearing a casual summer dress, one shoe off, no makeup and frizzy wet hair.

"Oh umm sorry Cho. Last-minute changing you know?" Taking in Cho's attire one more time she said casually," I didn't know we had to dress so formal".

Cho looked down at her outfit and giggled, "Hey, it should be a fun night. I haven't seen these guys since the war and now that things have moved on it will be a good time to impress a few boys and maybe score. It's not like its school anymore…it's time for some good fun, if you know what I mean?"

Hermione smiled understandingly; of course that outfit would turn the head of any straight man. She bit her lip then hesitantly asked, "Can you help me Cho? I know if it is too much to ask but do you think you could umm…maybe make me look ummm…pretty too?"

Cho glanced astonished at her roommate. She ran an expert eye over Hermione's figure and then glanced up to meet her eyes.

"Hermione, are you kidding? You look gorgeous. Sure you're not finished dressing but you're going to look great. However, I think I know **exactly** what you meant to say."

"You do?" Hermione asked relieved.

"Yes," Cho said rolling her eyes as if it were the simplest matter in the world "you want to look totally sexually hot?"

_Sexually hot?_ Hermione was not too sure about that but she shrugged and nodded. "Well if you can. I mean not over the top but…"

"Why didn't you say that straight away?!" Cho interrupted her smoothly, "You came to the right person; I will make sure to make you divine!"

_I did_, Hermione thought confused and watched apprehensively as Cho approached her, assessing her from head to toe. Finally, the beauty expert walked behind Hermione and using a charming spell tugged Hermione's hair so that in a matter of seconds it spilled into beautiful glossy curls that framed her face. Hermione reached up to feel them but Cho smacked her hand away. "No touching, otherwise it will become messed up again" she ordered fiercely.

She then faced Hermione, and instructing the brunette to close her eyes, she proceeded to lavish her face with make-up. At first there was silence, as Cho painted lipstick, eyeliner and eye shadow on her face. However, while coating the apples of her cheeks with blush, Cho asked hesitantly, "Hermione?"

"Hmmm" Hermione said her eyes still shut tight.

"I know this might seem like an odd question to ask but, is Harry seeing anyone?"

"No." Hermione replied a bit surprised at how out of the blue the question was. "I mean, not that I know off" she continued, "him and Ginny had a thing shortly before the war but I don't think they have seen each other since then" Hermione cracked an eye open wide enough to see Cho flush with both eagerness and relief.

"Ah ok. Thanks" Cho said put the finishing touches on her makeup. She stepped back, smiling with an approving stare over Hermione, "Perfect. Do you want to look at yourself? Oh please do and tell me what you think!"

Hermione cautiously went over to the mirror and peered in it a bit apprehensive. She was not sure what to expect but the figure that looked back took her by surprise. She looked so different yet familiar, so sexy yet virginal at the same time. She gasped, "Wow Cho. That is amazing. I look so…"

"Foxy?" Cho winked, coming up behind Hermione. "You welcome Hermione." She smoothed over Hermione's hair one more time, "Go out there and have fun with a boy tonight. Or should I say boys? I know Ron will not be the only one with his eyes on you."

Hermione could not help thinking of Draco immediately. She blushed furiously, "Thanks Cho. Much appreciated"

Cho chuckled and grinned, "No need to thank me. I didn't have to do much. I'll see you at the party Hermione."

"Bye Cho", Hermione called out watching the other girl leave the cabin. Taking one more admiring look in the mirror Hermione decided to follow her roommate outdoors.

* * *

The sky was already dark as she stepped out but the whole place was lit up by lamps that flooded the pathways to the common room with dim, flickering but warm light. With the shadows of the tree and leaves, it created what could be described as both an eerie but strangely romantic setting.

Upon reaching the common room, Hermione was surprised to find that the party was already in full swing. Loud dance music was blasting from small little speakers that flew around in the air. All the trees and cocktail tables were wrapped up with balloons and banners depicting the different emblems of the Hogwarts Houses. In the middle of the party was a small clearing for a dance floor where a quite a few daring people were already up dancing and grinding themselves enthusiastically to the beat of the music. There was a table filled with abundant, delicious food. In the corner there was a makeshift bar where Hermione spotted Ron and Harry almost immediately. Both were dressed up in dress shirts and elegant black pants, sipping butter beers. She waved at them from across the crowd and grabbing a glass of champagne along the way, managed to maneuver her way expertly through the sweaty crowd to reach her friends.

"Wow, you look stunning Mione" Ron exclaimed his eyes roaming across her body freely. Harry nodded in agreement, smiling proudly.

"And you both look dashing" Hermione responded clicking her champagne glass with their glasses. She took a huge gulp and stared around at the partying crowd.

"Everyone is so dressed up. It is fantastic- I think a party was exactly what we needed" Harry commented, thoughtfully sipping on his glass of butter beer. Hermione mentally agreed with him as she took in the sight of everyone laughing and cheerfully chattering away.

Just then a slow song came up, 'Forever' by Chris brown, and all the couples immediately shifted on to the dance floor. "You want to dance Mione?" Ron asked nervously. Hermione, almost unconsciously, looked around to see if she saw Draco. Realizing, what she was doing she shifted nervously and shrugged, casually putting down her glass on the table, "Sure Ron. Why not?"

_Why was she even looking for Draco? Would he even ask her to dance if he saw her?_ She sighed miserably. Before leaving, she glanced at Harry questioningly but he waved them off, "I'll be fine alone. You two go ahead".

Ron placed his hand gently on Hermione's back and guided her to the floor. Gently, they swayed to the music while Ron gazed down at her intensely but wordlessly. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable under his piercing gaze so she turned her head and pretended to look at the group of people who were milling around. She kept her eyes peeled for a certain blonde figure but he was nowhere to be seen. Hermione hid her disappointment and kept on staring thoughtfully at the people crowding around the dance floor. Among the students, she saw Harry still sipping his beer but was surprised to see that he was in now in the company of Cho. The two of them seemed to be deep in discussion, their heads bent slightly towards each other.

Cho laughed at something he said and shyly flicked her hair from her face in what was most definitely a flirty move. Hermione smiled a little and then turned to look up at Ron. Before she could speak to him, however, the song ended. She was interrupted when she saw Will approaching them, calmly coming to a stop next to Hermione.

"Hi Ron. Will it be all right if I steal your partner away?"

Ron did not seem too eager to give her up right away but Hermione dropped her hands from Ron's shoulders and offered them instead to Will. "He won't mind" she said with a smile.

Will glanced uneasily at the displeased Ron "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of ummm…thirsty any way. I'll just go get a drink". He shot Hermione a dark and moody glance before walking off the dance floor.

Hermione watched Ron walk to the bar. _Why was he so angry? It was not like she had to dance every dance with him, right? _Hermione frowned but decided to forget about it as Will pulled her into his arms.

"How are you?" Hermione asked him, finally turning her concerned attention to his slightly sun burnt face. "I take it that you managed to flee from the quick sand"

"Yeah I did" he responded with a grin "We didn't have to wait long but believe me; stuck with that bird-brained Gregory was horrible. The time passed **way** too slowly. Susan got us out though. Where were you by the way? I was real worried. She said you had fallen over by accident. "

Hermione grunted with annoyance, "Not likely"

"What happened then?" Will asked. His eyebrows furrowed, "I was surprised when after the competition I heardSusan take the credit for everything. I thought you would have at least been up there with her cos you had some of the ideas too."

Hermione glanced around before pulling in closer to Will. "Will, you can't tell this to anyone but **she **made sure that I fell off the bridge".

The Ravenclaw boy sucked in his breath in. He lowered his face and whispered "What in the world do you mean Hermione? Those are some serious allegations you are making"

"What I mean is that I realized too late that the bridge was a fake and I stepped on it. When I rolled off because of the charm on it I was able to grip on but Susan stepped on my hand to make sure I fell over."

Will's face turned to thunder and he growled, "That is despicable. Why? What does she have against you? Do you want me to take care of her Hermione?"

"No" Hermione all but shouted. A couple who was dancing close to them looked at her bewildered. Hermione pulled Will further away from the dancing couples and whispered fiercely, "No you must not take care of it Will. I'd rather no one knows and more than that I'd rather fix this myself."

"But why? What she did must be against some kind of rule. She could get in serious trouble for that. You could have been hurt! In fact, what happened when you fell down?"

"I got stuck in a well. Must have been some kind of 'go to jail' card. But look, I just want to deal with Susan in the right way- she needs to get her own share of her medicine." Hermione looked at him pleadingly, "You know what I mean?"

Will grinned at her, his green eyes turning mischievous, "Oh boy, do I know what you mean. Well, I'm here to help if you ever need me. You know what they say, where there is a Will there is a way". Hermione could not help grin back at his cheesy joke.

"And speak about the devil" he whispered in her ear. Surreptitiously he motioned with his head to where Susan was walking in, arm in arm with Blaise Zabini. She was dressed in expensive diamond jewelry and a bright pink mini dress that hugged her thighs and accentuated her long legs.

"She looks awful" grumbled Hermione.  
Will smiled wickedly, "What, what? Is that jealousy I hear?"

Hermione laughed cheekily, "Maybe"

"Well", Will said in all seriousness, "You have nothing to be jealous of. If there is one perfect witch here, it would be, hands down, you Hermione".

Hermione blushed and looked down the floor. "Um thanks Will" she mumbled "that is too kind".

He didn't say anything but just tightened his hold on her.

Swallowing slightly, she looked up and over at the crowd. Suddenly, she caught the eye of the one boy she had been looking for all along. The tall blonde was standing on his own, staring with a disgruntled expression at the dance floor; staring right at her. She smiled at him but he gazed at her with an unchanging sour expression. Hermione shriveled a little under his gaze. _Had she done something wrong_? she thought worried. Suddenly, he spun around and without a backward glance disappeared into the crowd.

"Umm Will?" she glanced up at her dance partner, "I'm sorry but I really need to go". She hesitantly broke away and Will look down at her a bit surprised and hurt. "Um sure?"

_What was with her and making boys around her angry? _She promised mentally to make it up to him.

"Thanks! I will see you around!" She turned around hastily and dashed into the crowd, in the direction Draco had stalked off. Squirming in between the crowd of people, she was unable to see the familiar Malfoy anywhere. Helplessly, she looked around and around for five minutes. Finally admitting defeat, she walked a bit away from the main site of the party. Groaning, annoyed with herself more than anything she kicked a loose rock and it skittered noisily on the ground. Sighing heavily, she looked up and it was there that she spotted Draco standing some meters away, leaning against a tree and staring into the distance blankly. He looked pensive and mysterious with the light glancing off him, leaving him shrouded in mainly darkness. He had dressed up in a dark green collar shirt and black jeans, that looked striking on his pale features.

Hermione cautiously approached Draco and at the rustle of leaves he looked up and saw her. At first, neither of them said anything, just staring at each other.

After a minute of painful silence, Hermione awkwardly shifted her foot. "Hi"

Draco gazed at her severely then growled, "What do you want?"

Hermione swallowed, "Look I don't know why you are mad…"

Draco gave a short laugh and turned away, muttering quietly "Likely story". He gazed into the distance again ignoring her.

Hermione came closer to him and jabbed him in the chest, "No you idiot, I don't know. Why the hell are you so moody? Is it something I did?"

Draco glanced down and after carefully scrutinizing her, he sighed, "You don't really get it, do you?"

At Hermione's blank expression, he continued, "Imagine how I feel watching you dance with those different guys and knowing that I can never be the one to ask you to dance. It sucks. And you know what is worse? It is knowing that it would be impossible for me to just ask you for even a simple dance. Imagine how much harder it would be to ask for something like...a date"

Understanding filtered into Hermione's eyes and she gently placed her hand on Draco's cheek, "Nothing is impossible Malfoy. It takes courage"

He stared at her and sighed deeply again, "That's just it Granger. I'm a Slytherin. In fact, what is worse is that I am a **Malfoy**- the next bad thing to being Voldemort. Now that he is dead I feel like the Malfoy name is the new cursed word that no one dares mention. It is impossible and you and I both know it."

"No" Hermione said fiercely shaking her head, "it is only impossible because you say it is."

He stared at her wordlessly but his anger was now gone, and in its place was sadness, his usually carefully guarded eyes speaking more words than he could ever say. Hermione took a deep breath in and then stood up precariously on her toes and pressed her lips lightly against his.

For a second, nothing happened, and then she felt Draco open his mouth slightly and clasp his hands around her small body, crushing her into his hard body. Hermione melted into his embrace and eagerly fed off his warm lips. She lifted her hands and buried them in his hair, drawing him closer.

Draco sucked her bottom lip gently before using his tongue to swipe it cheekily. Hermione's mouth dropped open in response and her tongue searched against his hot lips before finally finding his welcoming tongue. They wrestled and fought for dominance and Hermione grudgingly allowed him to win their clash of heat, giving him unspoken permission to ransack her mouth, and eagerly run his tongue everywhere he could reach. His hand roamed down her shoulders, her back, coming to a possessive stop at her hips. His fingers splayed the whole length of her waist and he began to gently rub her, coaxing small electric thrills to course throughout her body. Through the dress, Hermione felt the heat explode throughout her and she couldn't help let a soft moan fall from her mouth and straight into Draco's waiting lips. He growled throatily at her needy desire and one of his hands dropped down to cup her bottom aggressively. Hermione pressed herself even more suggestively against him, biting his lip with untamed desire.

Suddenly, there was a shriek of laughter and somebody bumped into them. Hermione tore her lips away from Draco and gazed alarmed at the intruder. It was a short black-haired girl who gazed goofily them. Fortunately, she seemed to be so wasted that she gave no indication of even recognizing either of them.

"Gee sorry" she giggled hysterically and walked off, slightly uneven in her footing.

Hermione glanced back up at Draco who was gazing down at her with hooded eyes. She could see however, that in the depths of his silver ores lay a primal passionate lust. She could only imagine her eyes mirroring the same emotions.

"That was close" she breathed, "Too close". Draco said nothing, but he released her and ran his hands through his hair.

Hermione watched him, taking satisfaction in his bruised lip. Finally she said regretfully, "I should go back. My friends will come looking for me soon"

Draco sniffed but he nodded silently. Gently, Hermione bent forward and kissed him again softly on the lips like the small, vulnerable embers after a raging fire.

She hesitated slightly before walking away, feeling his gaze bore into her the whole way.

* * *

It felt strange re entering the party and Hermione fanned herself using a piece of napkin to prevent herself from looking so flushed. She saw Ron immediately standing at a table, completely alone downing a glass of fire-whisky.

"Ron? Why are you alone?" she asked, carefully approaching her friend.

Ron gave her an annoyed look. "I don't know. I went back to the bar and Harry was gone. And then you disappeared so here I am. Alone." He slammed his glass down and gazed at her angrily.

Hermione bit her lip fearfully. Thankfully, just at that moment Harry reappeared, next to Hermione. He seemed similar in appearance to Hermione, flushed and slightly dazed.

"Oh there you are. So you both decide to show up at the same time huh? What? You suddenly felt pity for me?"

Hermione knew Ron was just venting his frustration on them but it still hurt.

"Sorry Ron" Hermione mumbled apologetically.

"Yeah sorry," Harry murmured after her, "But you wouldn't believe what happened"

"What?", both Hermione and Ron asked in unison. They glanced at each other curiously and smirked.

Harry missed their looks and said, still trapped in a dreamy daze, "Cho kissed me. Or I kissed her. I don't really remember".

There was silence which was only filled with Hermione's gasp and then "Wow! Congrats!"

"What?" Ron asked thunderstruck. "But that is stupid. You're with Ginny"

"Ron…" Hermione reproached her friend cautiously but Ron ignored her and continued, "Dude what the hell? Are you fucking cheating on my sister?"

"No" Harry said startled, "Ron, you know that Ginny and I are not seeing each other. I don't even know how I feel about her. Or Cho for that matter of fact. But I liked it. I liked the kiss- it was much better than the one we shared in fifth year"

Ron turned a deep shade of purple, "That's disgusting. You're disgusting"

"Ron" Hermione screeched, "Stop it. Be happy for god's sake. He is your best friend."

Harry stepped forward, past Hermione and pushed himself directly into Ron's face, "Shut up. So what if I kissed Cho? I'm not cheating on Ginny and I'm not even cheating on you. You're just scared of change."

"Change?" Ron demanded, "This is not change. We stick to each other. And you and my sister belong to each other"

"You don't get to decide that for me" roared Harry.

Hermione slowly realized that they were drawing the attention of a curious set of on-lookers. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her friends and pulled them away from the common room and out on to the path way. They both went willingly but as soon as she let them go they moved quickly at each other. Hermione thought for a second they were going to fight but then Ron spat out, his face dangerously close to Harry, "You know what Harry? I thought you were better than this. It doesn't matter so much that it is Cho as much as it is about doing the right thing. And this kissing her is not the right thing"

Hermione wanted to ask him who he was to define what was right and wrong but she prevented herself, not wanting to incite his anger anymore. Harry growled and then shoving his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, glowered at his friend, "I'm going to leave. Maybe I'll come back when you begin to finally see some sense Ron." He stormed off enraged leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

"Can you believe the nerve of him?" Ron declared, looking at Hermione for assistance but the young brunette was not having it. She shook her head angrily and jabbed her red-head friend in the chest, "Ron you honestly need to learn to let some things go. You're the one acting stupid here". Not trusting herself to contain her growing outrage, she stalked off after Harry.

"What? Well fine! Just leave me alone" shouted Ron at their retreating figures. They gave no response.

"See if I care" he muttered sullenly. "See if I care at all"

* * *

**So poor Ron? And Hermione and Draco- are they going to let it grow? And what's up with Will? Plenty more twists and turns :)**

**Let me know if you want more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody :) **

**I'm sorry for the late update...university research reports and important dates kept me super busy this past week! **

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and thank you to everyone who has liked and supported this story so far!**

_Previous Chapter:_

_Hermione wanted to ask him who he was to define what was right and wrong but she prevented herself, not wanting to incite his anger anymore. Harry growled and then shoving his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, glowered at his friend, "I'm going to leave. Maybe I'll come back when you begin to finally see some sense Ron." He stormed off enraged leaving Hermione and Ron alone._

_"Can you believe the nerve of him?" Ron declared, looking at Hermione for assistance but the young brunette was not having it. She shook her head angrily and jabbed her red-head friend in the chest, "Ron you honestly need to learn to let some things go. You're the one acting stupid here". Not trusting herself to contain her growing outrage, she stalked off after Harry._

_"What? Well fine! Just leave me alone" shouted Ron at their retreating figures. They gave no response._

_"See if I care" he muttered sullenly. "See if I care at all"_

* * *

Hermione woke up blearily. _What time was it?_ She rubbed her eyes and gazed around the empty cabin room. The rising morning sun had already claimed its position in the sky and was setting the whole room ablaze with bright sunshine.

Yawning, Hermione glanced at her watch and was surprised to see that it was fast approaching seven. She only had ten minutes to get ready for breakfast.

In the far reaches of her mind she vaguely remembered being woken up unceremoniously by Cho. She must have promptly fallen asleep afterwards. Briskly, Hermione made her way to the bathroom and washed up. She dressed up in knee-lengths jeans, a white cotton tank top and a mustard-coloured cardigan. She applied a tube of nude lipstick and then ran a hand through her tangled wet hair, giving up when her curls knotted together, almost stubbornly taunting her.

Leaving the bathroom and entering the bed chambers, she searched desperately for her wand in the twisted bed sheets that lay strewn haphazardly over her mattress. She finally found the dragon-heart stick wrapped up in her comforters. She pushed it reassuringly in her pocket and then reached up to throw her hair into a pony tail. Just at that moment, the door swung open and in strode Susan Bones.

Susan spotted Hermione immediately and freezed slightly in the doorway. After a moment her lips formed into a malicious smile. "Well look who it is", she sneered smoothly.

"Susan" Hermione spat out as if her name alone was poisonous. She stepped forward and gave the other girl a stern and aggressive look, "We need to talk"

Susan barely looked at her as she walked past the fuming Hermione, purposefully bumping her shoulders into her. She picked up a tube of lipstick that was lying on her bedside table and applied the thick red cream to her lip. She then proceeded to pick up a bottle of perfume. She sprayed the fragrance all over herself before lazily gazing over at Hermione, "I don't think we need to talk."

She dropped the perfume bottle back on her night table and made a move to walk past Hermione again.

She was not able to make more than a step before Hermione strode over to her and blocked her path.

"I have never been madder at a single person than I am now," Hermione growled through gritted teeth. She urged herself not to reach out and smack the growing smirk on the other girl's face. "What you did yesterday was despicable and I expect an apology. Not only to me but to everyone else. First for trying to kill me and secondly for lying about everything…in front of everyone".

Susan looked at her coolly, "And why do you think I would do that?"

"What!?" Hermione snarled, glowering at the Hufflepuff, "You really don't know who you are messing with Susan. I have had to deal with much worse than a snotty, lying, two-faced bitch. I am not scared of you or your stupid lies. You will do well to do as I say"

Susan gazed back acidly, "Granger, I think you are the one who doesn't realize who she is dealing with. I am a different person from who I was before. I am not one of your timid friends you can boss around. You don't know me and what I am capable of anymore. I know _many_ people who wouldn't mind seeing you fall and trust me when I say I can make your life a living hell."

Hermione hissed sharply but Susan continued, her taunting smirk growing, "So how about _you_ do what I say Granger? Why don't you maybe _not _bother to talk to me the same way you are talking to me right now and treat me with the respect I deserve?"

Hermione snorted incredulously, "Really? There is not a single magical world where I could even **begin** to respect you Susan. For that, you would need to be a decent human being but you are just a cold-blooded, heartless bitch. Yes, a bitch. That is what you are"

Susan's face turned bright red but she kept her cool façade, something which Hermione found disappointingly admirable. With her eyes flashing warningly with anger, she raised her head confidently and bit back, "I don't need to talk to you anymore Granger. I will see you at the next competition and if I can help it again, you won't even **be **there to see the end of the game. Maybe for good this time."

She marched around Hermione without another word and disappeared promptly out of the door, leaving behind a threat that hung like a toxic gas.

Hermione took a deep shaky breath and clenched her fists tightly. "FUCK YOU SUSAN" she screamed to the deserted room.

Miserably, she kicked the ground. _That was not how she had planned their conversation_. She was supposed to have the upper-hand. Instead, she felt like she had been smarted in more ways than one.

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed again realizing that it was already 7:15. Her friends would be worrying now- she was never usually late for anything. With a groan she dragged herself out of the cabin and to the breakfast room.

* * *

As soon as she arrived at the breakfast room, she spotted Harry and Ron eating at the same table they were at the day before. She approached them and plopped in the seat opposite them. She had barely sat down fully on the bench when a plate full of steaming cupcakes and omelets magically appeared before her. Mentally thanking whatever magic the table had, she dug in heartedly but paused when she felt the silent tension that hung in the air.

She looked up surprised, and saw that her two best friends, despite sitting next to each other, were both facing away from each other. They refused to look at each other and Harry's mouth was set into a grim, stubborn line. Ron stabbed his food angrily, chewing loudly with an almost audible growl.

"Morning?" she asked hesitantly.

Ron glanced at her before snapping angrily, "Hermione, can you tell Harry that he is being totally stupid? He doesn't have any sense anymore".

Harry choked on his food and slammed his drink on the table in protest, "Mione, why don't you tell Ron that he is being a real prick?"

"Well maybe you should tell him that if he values his best friend" Ron broke in, "He wouldn't be dating Cho"

"Well maybe he is not dating Cho. And maybe it is also not any of his best friends' fucking business" retorted Harry.

"Since when has it not been my business?"

"Since you've been such a prick about it."

"I'm not a prick. You're the prick for doing this to not only me but my sister. My baby sister. Now that is the definition of a prick"

"How the fuck does this have anything to do with Ginny? I don't have to see her. Maybe I don't want to see her not if she has such a prick of a brother"

"Well why don't you…"

"**SHUT UP**" shrieked Hermione. The two boys gazed at her startled and a bit apprehensive. Hermione bent forward and the two boys unconsciously leaned backwards, gazing at her helplessly, from across the table.

"Shut up. _Shut up_ both of you. You are both acting like stupid little boys. I can't stand it."

"Mione…" Ron began helplessly.

"No. Shut up." She repeated emphatically, "Some people here have some real problems. I don't need to listen to your silly little squabbles. I think I will go and eat somewhere else if you two are going to act like this." She stood up from the table and strode away from the shocked pair. The two boys were left to stare after her feebly.

"Look what you have done" hissed Ron bitterly to his friend.

"What!? You are at as much fault as I am so fuck off" Harry cried angrily.

Hermione could still hear their squabbling from a distance. She walked farther away from them, in an attempt to drown out their voices. She just didn't have the energy to deal with their constant bickering. She was just wondering where she could go, when she spotted Will walking over to where she was standing.

"Hermione!" he said with a smile. "How are you? You kind of ran away from me during the dance"

Hermione stared at him confused before remembering what he was talking about. His tone sounded accusing and she realized miserably that she had indeed ran away without a reason.

"Oh merlin, I am so sorry. So sorry" she gushed awkwardly, "I…I just had some things to do". Even she could hear how pathetic and lame her excuse was and she cringed inwardly.

Will looked down enquiringly but if he wanted to ask more questions, he gave no indication.

Instead, he gestured behind him and said in a falsely cheerful tone, "Ready for the next challenge?"

Hermione swallowed and thought back to Susan's words.

_I will see you at the next competition and if I can help it again, you won't even __**be **__there to see the end of the game. Maybe for good this time._

"I guess."

Will seemed to pick up on her hesitance straight away and he gently squeezed her shoulder. "Hey. If it is this Susan thing you were talking about last night, don't worry Hermione. I'm here for you. Just stick with me and nothing will happen. All right?"

Hermione looked up at him with relief and smiled, "Will you are amazing. Thank you"

He reddened slightly and nodded graciously, "Anything for you Hermione".

"Students!" Professor McGonagall's voice was heard from over the hum of people talking. "I hope you had a good dance last night…we had some positive responses from all of you! But now it is time to get started with the next challenge. In this test, I will split up the groups into two pairs".

Hermione shot Will a panicked look. He threw her back a comforting look, "It's okay. Maybe we get to choose which team member."

"We will decide who you will be paired with" continued Professor Mcgonagall, "As you might have already noticed, the four members in your team each come from a different house. For this game we want Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to work together and Slytherin and Gryffindor to make up the other pair. Any questions?"

Hermione noted immediately and with profound relief that she was paired up with Gregory. It was not her first choice but it was definitely much better than being alone with Susan. She glanced up at Will and saw that his face was clouded with disappointment. "Great" he said sarcastically, "I get to spend time with the witch"

"Hey I'm a witch too!" she joked. At his blank and confused stare, she mentally slapped herself. Way to go, she thought sarcastically.

"Uhm…sorry" she murmured, "Yeah it must suck being stuck with her." He shrugged off her dismal condolence and said with a bright smile, "Better me than you, right?"

"In this challenge" the professor continued over the rise of fierce whispers, "You will all be…goblin clearing!"

There was a collective groan as everyone realized that their day was going to be taken up lifting up annoying little goblins out of the soft muddy land and then throwing them as far away as possible.

"Ew. That is disgusting. Do I look like I want to work in the dirt and pick up little pesky goblins" Pansy could be heard lamenting. Hermione smirked at the image of a little wriggling goblin squirming and scratching a disgusted Pansy. She would pay anything to see that.

"I know that everyone knows how to goblin clear but I must warn you to be careful all the same" professor Mcgonagall said sternly, "They can be very vicious creatures. You each have an acre of land to complete. The fastest pair to finish wins points for his or her team. Good luck everyone! You may go now and find the piece of land that has been designated to you."

Hermione gazed over at Will, "Well looks like we better get going. I'll uh see you around"

"Yep. Till later Hermione! Good luck!"

The Gryffindor nodded in appreciation, turned around and started looking among the scattering crowd for Gregory. She spotted him immediately-his big, bulky form identifiable even from a distance. She walked over to him and he greeted her with a non-committed grunt.

"Let's get this over with" he said gruffly, before turning around and walking in the direction of the empty fields.

_Well this is going to be fun_, she thought mockingly. She tried to reassure herself that it was still better than Susan. Anybody was better than Susan…even Pansy. It took them twenty minutes to finally reach their allocated piece of land. It had a small sign that had: HERMIONE GRANGER AND GREGORY GOYLE. Hermione stared at the stretch of land they had been assigned and groaned. "This will take forever" she said dejectedly.

Gregory grunted in response and then reached down to plonk out a tiny goblin from his habitat. The goblin shrieked with indignation and struggled hard in his grasp but Gregory did not even waver. He fisted the goblin's hair tightly, and then with a powerful might he swung his arm in an arc and threw the goblin as far as could. The hysterical creature flew right out of their area and into the far distance. Hermione could hear the goblin's filthy curses even after it fell down. She could not help but feel impressed by his strengths. She chose, however, to remain silent.

Taking an area, in the opposite corner to her partner, she reached down and started plucking the goblins from the thick soil. She had thrown about three with a bit of success when she came upon the fourth one. This goblin was bigger than the others and had little yellow beady eyes that were filled with malevolent hatred. It scowled at her and with vicious speed attacked her, locking his jaw around her upper arm and biting into it painfully.

Hermione screamed with anguish and let go of the goblin. The stubborn creature remained, however, attached to her, its teeth stuck firmly into her soft supple flesh, drawing fresh blood from the sensitive area. She felt immense pain flood her and she had to bite her lips to stop from tearing up. Hermione heard a shuffle close to her and then saw Gregory reach over and calmly knock the goblin on the head with a rock. Its eyes opened wide in surprise and its mouth slackened as a response. With force, Gregory was able to pry away the violent creature off Hermione's arm. With a grunt, he grabbed the goblin forcibly and spun it around and around before letting it loose to fly through the air and into the remoteness.

Hermione took a shaky breath in. "Thank you" she said breathily, clutching her wounded arm.

"You need to sit down"

"What?" Hermione said absorbed by the blood that was trickling down her arm.

He sighed patiently and then gestured to the ground, "You need to sit down or else you're gonna feel faint and turn green"

Hermione couldn't respond because she suddenly felt unsteady on her feet. Her eyes clouded over and with a lurch, she crumbled to her knees on the ground. With a very unattractive choke, she spat and then vomited on the ground.

On her hands and knees, Hermione felt disgusted by her display but Gregory did not say anything. Wordlessly, he magicked a bottle of water and handed to her. Gratefully, she took it and gulped it down desperately. Finally feeling a bit better she leaned back and sat down with a sigh on the ground.

"Thanks Goyle"  
"Greg"

"Excuse-me?"

"My friends call me Greg"

"Oh", Hermione flushed, "Well umm…thank you Greg?"

He nodded and then after a pause he heaved himself down on the ground next to her. There was silence as they stared at the ground before them. He reached over and murmured, so low that Hermione barely heard him say it, "Reparo". She watched silently as the wicked gash closed and nearly vanished. The only sign of the brutal bite was a small, thin scar. They remained sitting on the ground, both not daring to say a word. Hermione finally broke the silence and asked him, "So where is umm Crabbe? I mean uhr…Vincent? You guys always used to be together"

"He's dead"

Hermione paused, shocked. She had never realized that the boy had died. She was embarrassed by her probing question. "I'm sorry" she said awkwardly. She looked down at the ground and bit her lip. _How could she be so insensitive and foolish?_

There was a silence and Hermione felt angry with herself for causing it.

"I miss him"

Hermione looked up at his unexpected response and she saw her team mate gazing into the distance thoughtfully, his eyes lost in memory. Finally, he turned around and stared at her, his eyes turning into sadness. Hermione felt touched by this unanticipated display of emotions and with hesitance she reached over and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "I am sure you do. I'm really sorry for you loss Greg. I really am"

He smiled miserably at her before sighing and standing up. "We should continue" he heaved and Hermione agreed quickly, realizing that she had allowed for a lot of time to be lost.

The rest of the day was tough but Hermione found herself enjoying herself. Gregory and her shared a few more words finding themselves laughing and talking about their first years at Hogwarts.

Hermione could not help but enjoy his company. He was blunt and a man of few words but he was honest and genuine. She soon forgot that he was a Slytherin and one of her worst enemies and instead focused on the great teamwork they had. After a few hours, they had finally finished the plot of land and with a satisfied sigh they surveyed the land.

"Hi 5!" Hermione said to her partner, offering him her hand.

"What?" he said dumbly.

Hermione realized that he probably had no idea what this muggle tradition was. "Umm" she started hesitantly, "There is this thing we do when we finish stuff where we slap each other's hands. It's kind of like a way of saying great work".

He stared long and hard at her before grudgingly and hesitantly reaching over and giving her hand a tentative slap. Hermione wanted to ask him to hit harder but she feared she might be pushing it. The two turned back and made their way to the campsite, completely exhausted and worn-out.

They found upon their return that a few teams had already come back and were relaxing in the common room. In first place had been Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy. The two boys were lying in the middle of the common room, completely muddied and tired, but clearly basking in their victory. Hermione had to mentally prevent herself from going over and congratulating him._ And maybe sneaking a kiss from him too_, she thought slyly.

Sighing at how turned on she was just by the thought of his lips, Hermione decided to get a drink. Wandering over to the bar, she took up and slurped an ice-tea drink. She emptied the drink with relish, realizing then how thirsty she was. She was just reaching for another drink when she saw Ron approach her from the other side of the room.

He looked at her guardedly, before staring down at the ground like a naughty child trying to appease his angry parents. "Mione? Hi! Can we…can we umm talk alone?"

Hermione sighed, not exactly sure if she wanted to speak to her friend. However, she relented. _They were best friends and she needed to talk to him sometime_. Nodding her head, she followed him. He led her away from the common room and out into the deserted plains.

After a while, he slowed down and then turned to face her. "Mione, I'm sorry about this morning."

Hermione gazed at him before sighing heavily, "Ron, it is all right. It isn't me you need to say sorry to though. I think you need to apologize to Harry and find a way to see past your differences in opinions."

Ron nodded half-heartedly, and stared at the ground distractedly. He seemed deep in thought and gave no indication that he had truly heard what she had said.

"Ron? You promise?" she persisted.

When there was still no response she reached over and lifted his chin slightly, staring at him curiously, "Ron? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah Hermione I am. I will talk to him" There was a pause and then he continued, "Do you realize this is the first time we've been properly alone together since after the war?"

Hermione looked around the empty area, surprised, "Oh yeah. I suppose"  
She looked back at him and frowned, "But why wou-?"

Ron bent forward before she could complete her question and captured her lips into a hot embrace. For several moments, Hermione stood there, stunned, as Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hungrily, his passion evident against her frozen lips.

"Ron" she murmured against his mouth but he didn't seem to be listening to her and he tightened his embrace around her, pulling her closer and crushing her small form against his body.

"Ron!" she muttered angrily, and squirmed against him helplessly. When his response only deepened, his mouth roaming across her lips, she loosened one arm from his grip and with as much force as she could, whacked him in the face.

He broke off, shocked and angry, "**Ouch**. What the hell was that Hermione?" He rubbed his cheek where her palm had left red imprints on his freckled face.

Hermione stared at him furiously, "I would like to know the same thing too. Why the hell did you kiss me?"

"What!?" Ron responded angrily. "I can't even kiss you now? What the fuck is wrong with the both of you? First Harry is different and now you"

"Excuse-me?" Hermione demanded. She growled threateningly, "Ron, you can't just go around and kiss me like that. Who do you think I am!"

"So? We kissed two months ago?"

"Two months ago! During the war! In a moment of fear, hurry, and expectations"

"What difference does it make? I thought we were something Hermione." Ron's face was turning a deeper shade of red by the minute but Hermione was too angry and confused to notice.

"We **were **something Ron. As in past tense. Now, I just don't think I feel the same way. Not anymore. Not now".

There was a long silence and both Hermione and Ron stared at each other. Ron's face was absolutely dumbfounded but soon it crumbled into fresh anger again. He attempted to say something but no sound came out of his throat.

Finally, Hermione spoke again, cautious and apologetically, "I'm sorry Ron"

"Fuck you" he spat venomously. Hermione reached forward desperately but he shrugged her hand off violently. "I fucking hate you Hermione. Don't even think of speaking to me again. Ever"

"What? Are you really going to let this get between us? We are best friends! I'm sorry I slapped you. That was wrong of you. But so was kissing me. Don't do this…we're still best friends!"

"No we are not" he said coldly, "Best friends would not use their friends, pretend to have false emotions and lie to them"

"I didn't lie to you!" Hermione said miserably, her anger ebbing as she tried to make Ron see reason. He was too angry, however, to do more than growl and shove past her.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted warningly after him as Hermione made a move to stop him. Helplessly, she watched as he walked away and she could feel a few tears escape from under her eyelids.

His kiss was so unexpected and Hermione wondered if her slap was also uncalled for. She knew she needed to apologize to him but he was too enflamed. She knew Ron well and she knew that she needed to give him time and space. With a defeated sigh, she turned away and slumped down on the ground. Completely gutted, she felt the tears fall loosely like the sudden downpour of rain at the start of a storm. Her whole body wracked with sobs. She was not sure if it was guilt or just the fact that she had just lost one of her best friends.

After a few minutes, she heard a soft rustle and felt the hushed footsteps of someone approaching her. She quickly attempted to wipe her face free of tears but her stained cheeks and puffy, watery eyes gave her away almost immediately. Cursing whoever was approaching, Hermione looked behind her to see who the intruder was and found herself gazing into the concerned and beautiful eyes of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Hehe sorry for ending like that ;)**

** So, more anyone? I will post sooner if I get enough response!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wooo! Thank you for all the support :)**

**It is really amazing. I am definitely encouraged to keep on writing. Just a heads up, I am thinking of also putting up another story (comedy romance...not at all like this one) but I want to finish writing most of it first before I publish it on this site. However, keep your eyes peeled for it!**

** In the meantime, keep reading and enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Previous chapter:**_

_Completely gutted, she felt the tears fall loosely like the sudden downpour of rain at the start of a storm. Her whole body wracked with sobs. She was not sure if it was guilt or just the fact that she had just lost one of her best friends._

_After a few minutes, she heard a soft rustle and felt the hushed footsteps of someone approaching her. She quickly attempted to wipe her face free of tears but her stained cheeks and puffy, watery eyes gave her away almost immediately. Cursing whoever was approaching, Hermione looked behind her to see who the intruder was and found herself gazing into the concerned and beautiful eyes of Draco Malfoy. _

* * *

"Merlin Granger" Draco breathed, "I don't think I have ever seen you cry in the six years I've known you and suddenly in a matter of two days you can't seem to stop bawling."

Hermione sniffed. She wanted to snap at him for being so insensitive but she could not find the heart to say anything. She sighed grumpily and then motioned for him to take a seat next to her. Hesitantly, he plopped himself down on the grass and gazed at her wordlessly.

Finally, when no more words were passed between the two, he reached over and pulled back one of her loose strands of hair. He tucked it gingerly behind her ear and then asked hesitantly, "Anything you want to talk about Granger?"

There was silence and Draco was beginning to think that she would not respond.

"Why don't you call me Hermione?" she suddenly asked, turning her head to stare at him with probing eyes.

Draco blinked, confused at her precipitous question. Struggling to find an answer, he finally shrugged, "I guess habit. I've gotten used to calling you Granger since forever. Plus, I'm the only one that calls you Granger which kinda makes it special. Like a nickname"

Hermione snorted, "What an attractive nickname". She smiled though and reached up to twine her fingers into his hand. "At least it's better than Malfoy" she lightly teased and he growled at her in mock anger.

Wiping the last drops of tears, Hermione reached over and kissed him softly on his lips. A brief but tender peck on his lips. She pulled back, not allowing him to indulge in anymore. His usually stone-cold face collapsed into a smile that was so genuine and beautiful it nearly took Hermione's breath away.

"Ron kissed me" she suddenly blurted.

"**WHAT!?"**

Draco took in her still splotched and teary face and with a ferocious growl, his voice turning unusually deep with fury, "Did he…did he try anything Granger? Is that why you are crying? Cos I swear to….**fuck**. He is such fucking dead meat. Such a ginger piece of shit." His hands unconsciously squeezed Hermione's fingers and she yelped in pain at his tight grip.

Draco quickly removed his hand but he didn't seem able to apologize.

He breathed in heavily, before turning on the brunette, "Where is he Granger? Where the **fuck **is that pitiable excuse of a wizard?"

"Nowhere" she said quickly. Draco raised his eyebrows and his lips grew into a thin line, "Don't fucking lie or stand up for him Granger. I swear on Merlin's grave that I will make him pay for even…for even touching you. Violating you. Violating my..." He broke off suddenly and with an incoherent stutter, gripped his hair in frustration and untamed anger.

Hermione bit her lip at his reckless display of rage and she shook her head furiously, "No! No don't do anything! Ron didn't do anything else. I told him no when he kissed me. That is all. That's all that happened."

Draco did not believe her. "Then why the hell are you crying?" he demanded.

Hermione felt the tears threaten to pour out again and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut to prevent them from falling. "I don't think he sees me as a friend anymore" she whispered, sadness evident in her voice.

Draco's relief was evident and he let out a sigh, "Good. Better for his sake that he stays far away from you."

"Draco!" Hermione muttered. She opened her eyes to scowl at him, "He is my best friend. Sure, he did something stupid, which he always does. But I overreacted a lot. I even slapped him."

Draco smirked in response, "Well he had that coming. Pity you didn't punch him while you were at it!"

Hermione shook her head at Draco's comment but then she stood up. Surprised, Draco looked up from where he was reclining on the ground still, "Leaving already? Did I say something wrong?". He made a useless attempt to get up.

Hermione shook her head and gently motioned for him to stay put. "No. I know you are trying to help but I need to talk to someone else first."

Draco's eyes clouded over with murderous fury. "Not Ron, I hope" he said icily.

Hermione shook her head again. She bent down and pecked him again on the mouth, hoping to appease him with her comforting lips. "No, not Ron. Someone else. But look, I'll see you at dinner Malfoy"

Draco didn't respond. He just gazed at her, his eyes probing her for the information that he knew she was withholding. Finally, he nodded and Hermione took that as his mode of saying _fine, goodbye_.

She made to leave when he suddenly reached out and snaked his arms around her. He spun her surprised figure around and with engaging ferocity, reached up and kissed her passionately. She got pulled down and collapsed heavily onto his lap. Her hand reached up automatically to fist his t-shirt and drag him closer. His lips were hungry and they fed off her eagerly; his tongue dived in and lapped at her, full of attention and wonder. He only released her, when the need for oxygen intervened and even then, their lips remained merely inches apart breathing in each other's air. Hermione gazed at his molten silver eyes, her face flushed from his aggressive plundering.

"What was that for?" she asked shakily. Her lips parted longingly, almost begging for more.

He smirked, "Just making sure your lips are still mine." With that he released her and motioned for her to leave.

Hermione stayed in his embrace for a few seconds longer, splurging off his warmth, before halfheartedly disengaging herself and standing up. Unable to stop herself from smiling, she took refuge in escaping from his gaze. She did not want him to see how happy he made her.

She wandered back to the campsite, making sure to keep a wary eye out for a certain ginger friend. She doubted that she would cross his path; he was most likely sulking in his room but she could not be certain. Finally, she made her way over to the sleeping cabins without crossing Ron or any of her other friends for that matter of fact. Relieved, she walked around and along all the cabins attempting to search for the person she had in mind.

It was not long before she saw that exact person she wanted to talk to. The blonde girl was dressed in pale, baby blue overalls and yellow wellington boots. She was bent down examining a strange and exotically beautiful violet flower that was blooming in front of her cabin.

"Luna!" she called out. The girl looked up confused but when she saw Hermione her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Hermione! I see you are no longer mad at me. Do you want to join me- I just saw an unusual breed of Vervellius. I always thought they were extinct. You know that…"

Hermione interrupted her ranting quickly, "Yes I know Luna. Vervilluses are the rarest breeds of flowers that have the unusual power of bringing back the life of someone who has drowned. However, it usually comes with a painful price. But look Luna, that is not what I wanted to talk about. I was just kinda hoping we could talk. Like girl to girl?"

Luna blinked slowly, surprise showing in her face. "Wow Hermione! I see you haven't lost your touch. But yes, I would love to talk. Come on in!" She glanced at the tiny flower, as if wondering whether to take it with her but then with a shrug she turned around and invited Hermione into her cabin.

Hermione followed her and was surprised to see that inside her whole cabin was painted an emerald green and decorated with orchids. Luna approached Hermione with a cup of warm tea and when she saw that her companion's gaze was still taking in the setting of the bedroom, she spoke up, "Oh yes. We have Pansy in our cabin and she was determined that the whole room be painted green for Slytherin. I added the orchids though cos they are so pretty and oriental. And did I mention that they are cute?"

Hermione frowned, "Flowers? Cute?"

Luna shrugged and passed the cup of tea to Hermione, "Yeah. Like they make you so calm. I love it. I want to live in a castle made out of orchids when I grow up. It will be so calm and cute and very flowery." She nodded sagely and her eyes clouded over in a dreamy daze.

Hermione wondered briefly whether it was a good idea to have visited Luna but then she decided that there really was no one else she could talk to. Harry was out of the option for so many reasons; Ron was no longer her friends and Draco was…well Draco.

"Luna. I need to ask you something about Ron."

"Oh! Sure!" Luna said cheerfully sitting down on her bed and offering a place for Hermione to sit down as well.

Hermione cautiously sat down next to her and took a deep breath in. "Ron kissed me Luna."

"Oh! How cute! Are you going to have his babies?"

"What?" Hermione said, nearly choking on the tea that she had been sipping. "No! No, no, no! God forbid!"

"What is the problem then?" Luna gazed at her confused, before her eyes were suddenly struck with realization. "Oh my. You didn't want to be kissed by Ron, did you? You are in love with someone else!"

"What? No!" Hermione said sharply.

Luna ignored her though and cheerfully hummed, her fingers tapping thoughtfully on the bed sheets. "Ron kissed you and you did not realize that he has never stopped loving you or wanting you. You are all he wants and sees and now he is hurt because you have given up your heart to someone else" she rushed, her eyes dancing with excitement. "I am right aren't I?"

"What? No!" Hermione repeated but her voice was lacking in authority. _Ron had never stopped loving her. He was all he wanted and all he saw. That could not be true. _

"You got it wrong!" Hermione persisted, "I don't. I….Ron does not love me. He made a mistake. I…" Hermione broke off, too confused and sad to say anything else more.

Luna nodded sympathetically and reached over to clasp Hermione's hands, "You shouldn't be sorry with yourself for not realizing this before."

Hermione could not help but feel amazed at how perceptive and correct Luna was about everything. She was afraid to admit it openly though.

"So what do I do Luna?" she asked carefully. "I don't love him. I want to be his friend. I want to love him. But not as a lover. I just...I just want things to be the way they were before!"

Luna sighed and gently squeezed the other girl's hands. "You and Ron were destined to be with each other. Everyone thought that. Ron thought that. I think you at some point believed that too. However, your heart has changed. You have finally loved someone and now you realize that what you felt for Ron was only comfort. It was what you knew. Ron still seeks comfort from you though. You are like his teddy bear and he can't sleep knowing that he does not have his teddy so you feel the need to be his teddy but, knowing that you are not his teddy but someone else's teddy bear and more than that someone else's body and heart"

Hermione was more than confused. She could hear and understand Luna's words but she felt strange and bewildered. Would that mean that she loved Draco? Would that mean that before that, she had thought she loved Ron but had never really?

When Hermione did not respond or say anything Luna leaned over and gave the other girl a huge hug. Hermione surrendered herself and collapsed into Luna's warm embrace.

"I never knew" Hermione whispered, more to herself than her companion. Luna only nodded sagely. "It's ok."

Hermione's mind was reeling with the information and its implication. Luna broke her thought when she mentioned, "You can always come to my orchid castle if you need"

Hermione smiled, her face buried in the shoulder of the blonde. She sighed softly, "I might take you up on that Luna. This world is too confusing right now"

The door to the cabin suddenly opened and Padma Patil strode in. She stopped short at the two figures embracing on the bed. Hermione greeted the Indian girl and hesitantly stood up from Luna's embrace.

"I'm going now" she said and looking over hesitantly at Padma, who still stood in the doorway.

"Oh no! Don't go Hermione. Padma does not mind visitors" Luna pleaded.

Padma smiled and agreed, "It's ok if you stay Hermione. But, I just passed Professor Mcgongall and she was asking to see you immediately. Said it was something important."

Hermione glanced at her alarmed, "What about?"

Padma shrugged, "I don't know but the Professor seemed to have been looking for you for some time. You better go see what it is."

Hermione glanced over at Luna who nodded understandingly, "Well I see that you better go! You can come back later though! I'll tell you more about my castle and you can tell me more about Vervelliuses."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah ummm, definitely! I'll see you then Luna. Bye Padma!

"Bye!" the two girls said in unison after her. Hermione walked out of their cabin and wandered back to the main common room of the camp. In her mind, she wondered anxiously what the Professor wanted from her. It was impossible that she could be in trouble…she had not done anything wrong. _At least she did not think so_. With a heavy sense of foreboding, she approached the common room.

She saw Professor Mcgonagall immediately, talking to Gregory. Gregory seemed to be shaking his head and the Professor thanked him, her face painted with disappointment. She turned around away from him and looked up. She saw Hermione still standing at the entrance of the common room and with evident relief made her way over to the Gryffindor.

"Hermione Jean Granger! I have been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

"Sorry miss. I did not know I was needed. What do you want to tell me?"

The professor looked around before motioning Hermione to follow her, "Not here. Come with me".

Hermione followed the teacher apprehensive; her fear and anxiety grew with each step they took. Finally, they reached a small clearing that housed a big, wooden cabin with a small beautiful garden in front, full of sunflowers and daisies. A sign revealed that it was the teacher's cabin.

The professor led Hermione to the porch of her cabin and to where a mahogany bench was nestled with a view of the garden. The professor sat down on it and after a slight hesitance Hermione followed, sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the seat. The teacher quickly magicked a cup of tea and offered it to the girl. Hermione felt it would be rude to decline the offer, despite the fact that she had already had enough tea. She graciously took it and took a polite sip.

"Hermione," began the professor. She looked over at the girl, her eyes sympathetic and apologetic, "I am sorry my dear but I am afraid I have some bad news." She stopped slightly and Hermione stopped drinking her tea, frozen in alarm and confusion.

The professor continued, slowly and carefully as if afraid of what she was about to say, "The headmaster and I learnt today that yesterday your parents were on a flight from Australia to England. Unfortunately the plane crashed. I'm sorry Hermione but there were no survivors."

Hermione's cup of tea crashed to the ground.

* * *

_**More? **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, thank you to everyone. **

**Every review, like and favorite from you guys just makes my whole day. Without ado, please enjoy the next chapter!**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_"Hermione," began the professor. She looked over at the girl, her eyes sympathetic and apologetic, "I am sorry my dear but I am afraid I have some bad news." She stopped slightly and Hermione stopped drinking her tea, frozen in alarm and confusion._

_The professor continued, slowly and carefully as if afraid of what she was about to say, "The headmaster and I learnt today that yesterday your parents were on a flight from Australia to England. Unfortunately the plane crashed. I'm sorry Hermione but there were no survivors."_

_Hermione's cup of tea crashed to the ground._

* * *

It was at moments like these that Hermione felt as if the world was out to get her. As if she were its puppet, dangling on fragile strings with no control of her life. She sat gazing emptily out at the sun-washed pastures, her mind reeling with emotions and her eyes blood-shot but dry. Hermione was not sure whether it was because she had used up all her tears that her eyes stubbornly refused to weep or whether it was from shock. She just felt emotionless, wounded and gutted. Next to her sat Harry. His arms were wrapped gently around her shoulders and she pressed her face snugly into his jaw line, ignoring the tickling effect of his long wisps of black hair. He was murmuring softly to her but Hermione did not and could not hear anything. She buried her head even further into his shoulder and immersed herself in her thoughts.

The biggest regret she had was that her parents had died without even knowing that they had a daughter. The _oblivion_ spell she had cast during the war to protect them had not been reversed because of her irrational fear of making things more complicated. _I was so stupid_, Hermione thought more disgusted than anything with herself. _She had had the chance to make things correct but she had been terrified of changing things. Now look what happened. _A small part of her shattered heart wondered if her parents knew, somewhere trapped deep in their mind, that they had a magical daughter.

She could not help going over and over again the fact that they were taking a flight from Australia to England. Her parents never travelled unless absolutely necessary. They were hard-working, simple-minded and loving people. They took comfort in their stable and mundane lifestyle and they hardly dared to travel out of their comfort zone. Hermione wondered desperately if something had made them cross their boundaries. If maybe they remembered her and that was why they were visiting England. _Were they visiting her_? _Did they remember her?_ It was a question that could never be answered.

"I was so stupid. It was my fault" she whispered hoarsely. Harry's grip on her tightened and he shook his head furiously. "Don't be silly Hermione. Don't blame this on yourself".

Hermione did not answer but she could not shake the feeling that she was indeed at fault for everything. She was the reason they were travelling from Australia to UK. She was the reason the plane crashed. She was the reason they died. Harry rubbed his hand soothingly across her shoulder and gently rested his head on hers.

"Hermione, you are strong. Stronger than I ever was or could be. You will get through this. Some things happen that are beyond our control but you need to understand nothing you could have done would have stopped that. You need to focus on moving forward; remember that is what you told me the first day here."

Hermione could find no words to respond to him.

Suddenly, there was a crack of a twig and Ron appeared in front of them. He took in their tight embrace and his eyes flickered with anger.

"What the hell do you two want? Professor Mcgonagall just told me I need to speak to you both but I really don't see why I need to talk to stupid gits"

"Ron…" Harry started threateningly but Ron snapped at him cutting him off, "To hell with you. Why are you even snuggling up to Mione? Moved on so quickly from Cho, eh?"

Harry growled and wrenched himself from Hermione. He stood up angrily to face his ginger companion.

"You are the biggest, stupidest asshole in the world. You're pathetic and I can't beli-…" Harry snarled. He made as if to punch Ron.

"Guys" Hermione whispered. Maybe it was the way her voice sounded, both hollow and completely broken but it made the two boys stop immediately and turn towards to her, concern etched on both of their faces.

"Gee Mione, why do you look like you were crying?"Ron asked, his eyes finally taking in Hermione's forlorn figure on the ground.

"Shut up Ron. Maybe if you were really truly caring friend you would have known Hermione's parents just died and you would have been here with me. Been there for your best friend who has been through so much with us" Harry hissed.

The insults seemed to hurt Ron more than ever. He looked taken aback and shocked. His eyes became drunk with guilt and he hesitantly sat down next to Hermione.

"Merlin, Mione…" he began pleadingly, his voice soft and sad, "I didn't know." Harry snorted at his ridiculous apology but Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled gently.

She reached over and took his hand, "its ok Ron. You're here now and that is what matters. So is Harry".

She reached up with her other hand and dragged Harry down to sit on the opposite side of her. At first, Harry was confused, clearly still angry at Ron but not willing to criticize him further in front of Hermione. Finally, he relented and settled himself down next to her. He gently took Hermione's other hand and the three of them sat like that. Staring into the empty plains, not saying a word but letting their unspoken thoughts dominate the space between them. As the sun gently set, its orange rays spreading across the massive expanse of fields that lay before her, Hermione had never felt more comforted. Her miserable heart felt empty and hollow but the warm embraces of her best friends reminded her that she was not alone.

* * *

Dinner time was unusual. Hermione tried to act as cheerful as possible in front of her other friends but she could always feel when Harry's shoulder stiffened or Ron's face scrunched up when one of the innocent table companions commented on her appearance or the fact that she seemed so quiet and gloomy. Hermione was thankful when Professor Mcgonagall stood up to give an announcement, interrupting the dinner conversations.

"Students, you have all worked very hard for the past three days. We are seeing a lot of progress and it is very promising as we look towards a future with even stronger house unity. Tomorrow you will all have a day off because tomorrow's challenge will take place during the night. So have a long rest and be prepared for tomorrow evening. It will be a long, _long_ night".

With that ominous note, she sat down and the dinner room buzzed with students either taking pleasure in the fact that tomorrow was a free day or venturing guesses about what the challenge tomorrow would entail. Hermione, feeling suddenly worn-out, excused herself from the table. Harry and Ron immediately stood up as well but Hermione shook her head furiously.

"I need some time on my own guys. Sorry. I'm off back to my room."

They both looked disappointed and Ron seemed to be about to insist accompanying her. Harry then swiftly jabbed Ron in the ribs and nodded, "Fine Mione. But if you need us you know where we will be"

"Where the hell is that? Cos I'm not going to be anywhere were you are, In fact, I will make sure to be at the opposite end of where you are" Ron interrupted.

Harry sighed and said bitterly, "I really don't give a damn where you will be Ron. At least Hermione will know where to find me"

Hermione tried to give them the most charming smile she could muster and she said, "Don't worry. If I do need you I will find you both." With that she turned around and left. Going out of the dining room, she decided to quickly head to the common room and get a drink before heading back to the room.

She made her way into the common room and over to the bar. It was isolated except for a figure at the far end of the bar table, to whom she didn't pay much attention to. She reached over and grabbed a bottle of the iced ginger beer and took an appreciative sip from the bottle. She licked her lips relishing in the bitter taste. If a drink could depict her emotions right then and there it would be this drink; sweet but bitter at the same time. She was just about to turn around and head to her cabin, when someone spoke up, "Granger?"

She glanced up at the figure at the far end of the bar and jumped slightly when she realized it was Draco.

"Malfoy". She glanced around and seeing the room empty, she walked over and took the bar stool next to him. "What are you doing here?"

Draco motioned to his glass of whisky, "Just havin' a drink. What about you? Spoke to your mystery person?"

Hermione had to think hard before she realized that he was talking about her wanting to see Luna earlier on in the day. After the afternoon's grim revelation, all previous events had left her head.

"Yeah" she said vaguely, "I spoke to her".

"Glad to hear it was a woman you spoke to" he said gruffly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "What? Jealous?" she teased lightly.

Draco laughed and reached over to gently stroke her hair gently. "Maybe. Why are your eyes still red? Not still angry about that ginger idiot I hope"

Hermione shook her head furiously and tapped her fingers nervously on the bar table. After slight hesitation, she glanced up at him under her lowered eyelids, "I just found out that my parents died".

Draco didn't say anything but his eyebrows rose in shock. He breathed in deeply and gazed quietly at Hermione. The moment of silence stretched on as Draco just stared hard at her as if probing her mind. Finally, he reached over and pulled Hermione into a long hug.

Hermione folded into his embrace eagerly, taking pleasure in his musky walnut scent and muscular frame. "These things happen" Draco murmured after a while.

Hermione pulled back and stared at him sadly, "I know. I just…I…"

Draco raised his eyebrows, daring her to finish. Hermione swallowed and then reached over and clasped his hand. "Draco, my parents died still under an oblivion spell"

When Draco showed no sign of understanding she elaborated further, "I cast an oblivion spell on them before the war so as to protect them. They don't remember anything about me at all Draco. They don't know me. They still don't know me. Do you know how awful it is? To know that they died without...without..."

Draco's troubled gaze didn't waver but he rubbed his thumb soothingly across her hand.

"I love them so much Draco. It hurts to know that they don't even know that. It hurts to know that they just left my life the way they did".

Hermione's voice broke but she maintained her steely stare, gazing deeply into Draco's eyes. His silver orbs were, to her, a constant source of fascination and strange comfort- it was like a whirlpool that drew her in and sheltered her from the storm that was life.

"I don't know if you know what I mean", Hermione continued, "At least you still have both of your parents."

A fleeting emotion of pain and sadness, unnoticed by Hermione, flashed across Draco's face before he quickly regained his composure. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then bit his tongue. Instead, he pulled out his wand from inside his pants pockets.

"Granger. Have a drink". He magicked an empty glass and poured some of his whiskey into it. Hermione wanted to refuse but Draco pushed the glass towards her with a look that said he wasn't going to take no for an answer. knowing that she wouldn't get far by refusing him, she took a cautious sip, surprised to find that she enjoyed the ravaging burn of the whiskey taste in her mouth.

Three glasses later and Hermione was beginning to become tipsy. Both Draco and her had lapsed into frivolous conversation that although not serious, was effective in keeping her mind off the events of the day. Finally, with a sigh she looked at her watch.

She gasped, "Draco! I've been here for over an hour!"

Draco glanced down lazily at his watch too, "Huh, so quickly?"

Hermione stood up from her bar stool, her tiredness coming back to her like a wave washing over her.

"I need to go" she said, standing awkwardly in front of him. She decided to take the initiative and tiptoe in order to kiss him shyly on his lips.

"If you say so" Draco said grimly. "Let me umm at least walk you back to your place."

Hermione was surprised by his offer but gracious all the same. "That would be lovely" she responded. The two of them turned and walked down the dark pathway back to the sleeping cabins. They barely spoke but Hermione just took enjoyment in the fact that the two of them were walking together, their shoulders almost brushing, their hands barely a whispers breath away. _It is like we are a couple_, she thought happily.

_A real couple, _she mused_, how strange._ She glanced sideways at Draco but he was staring at the ground, deep in thought.

Sooner than she expected they reached the cabin. Turning around, she glanced up shyly at him.

"Well I guess I am off here" she said.

"Yeah"

"Um, thanks. For everything I mean"

He nodded and leaned down to peck her on the forehead. Hermione was a bit disappointed but was not disheartened when he reached down once again and kissed her on the lips, the correct mixture of hardness and softness to make her feel weak to the knees. He released her too soon, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips and his eyes alight with arrogance. He tipped his head in what Hermione had come to associate as his way of saying goodbye.

Hermione stayed outside the cabin watching him turn around and melt into the darkness. Afterwards, she let herself into her cabin. She was thankful that everyone was still at dinner because that left the cabin deserted. She settled down on her bed and stripped off her clothes, forcing herself into an over-sized t-shirt and yoga pants.

Allowing herself to succumb to her tiredness, Hermione snuggled underneath the bed sheets and buried her head in the pillow, allowing the thoughts that she had buried to flow freely. Bitter flashes of memories kept flying through her mind; memories of her parents.

The first time they sent her off to day school. She had cried so much, clinging to their legs.

The first time they went to Disney Park and where she had began to first believe in magic.

The first time her father had taken her to his office. Oh, how she had been fascinated with all the strange tools.

The first time she had come back from her first year at Hogwarts and ran into the arms of her parents.

So many first times. Now they were the only times, the last times.

Hermione dug her hand underneath her t-shirt and pulled out her silver necklace with the small locket. She opened the secret jewelry to find two small photos of her smiling parents. Unlike normal magical photos, the figures of her mother and father remained stubbornly stationary but Hermione felt almost as if their calming presence was accompanying her through their gentle smiles. She soon fell fast asleep, her mind heavy with long-lost memories and her hand holding the key chain tightly.

* * *

Hermione was again awakened by the warm sunshine spilling on her face. She rolled over blearily and with barely-opened eyes saw that the room was occupied by only one of her roommates, Pam.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Eleven in the morning" Pam responded. "You were so sound asleep that none of us had the heart to wake you up. You kinda missed breakfast though, sorry…"

"No worries" Hermione murmured. She pulled herself out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. After a good shower felt awake enough to be able to think again properly. She was glad it was a day off because that meant she had some more time on her own without having to deal with her team and some evil group mates. However, Hermione realized that she needed to do something else in order to keep her mind occupied from her parent's death. Heading back to the bedroom, she formulated a plan.

Sitting down on her bed she scribbled two separate letters. One was addressed to Harry and Ron and the other to Draco. It took her many tries and torn letters, but finally she was happy enough about her letters to be have it sent off. They whizzed off speedily to their chosen destinations with a flick of her wand.

Watching them disappear, she decided that she needed to get started immediately. There were a lot of things she needed to get done in an hour!

* * *

An hour later, Draco found himself walking curiously along the edge of the big lake. He had managed after some time to find a plausible enough excuse to extricate himself from his friends. He had been sitting with them playing snap poker, when he had received a rather unusual letter from his Hermione.

_Hmmm, his Hermione._

When did he start referring to her as his Hermione? He couldn't remember but he liked the sound of it.

The letter had only instructed him to be at the lake in an hour but as far as he could see, the whole area was completely deserted. He was just about to turn around to see if he would find her somewhere else, when a hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed him by the upper arm. With inhumane strength, he was pulled into what seemed to be a huge tent.

He fell down awkwardly on the floor and found himself gazing up at an amused Hermione.

"Tadaah!" she said cheerfully.

Draco pulled himself up, rubbing his arm that was still red from her tight grip. "Where the fuck are we Granger?"

"In a tent"

He glanced around at his surrounding, whistling low at how massive it was. "An invisible tent?" he ventured.

"Oh no" Hermione said, rolling her eyes at his silly question. "It's a special spell I cast on it. No one in a meter radius can detect the tent. It is virtually invisible"

"Impressive Granger" Draco said, reaching up to feel the thick fabric of the tent, "Quite impressive"

"Yeah. We used it a lot in the war to hide from our enemies"

Draco was quiet for a second before grinning, "No wonder you guys were missing for so long! Some thought that you had left England completely. This is pretty amazing"

"Thanks" Hermione said, blushing slightly. She stalled before continuing, her voice dropping to a low husky drawl, "It also means we are also all by ourselves. No one can interrupt us now"

Draco glanced at her sharply, his mouth dropping into an O. "Wha-"

He stopped when he saw a checkered blanket on the ground, laden with plates full of food: delicious creamy cakes, chopped up steamed muffins and triangle-shaped, stuffed sandwiches. Hermione nervously ran her hand through her hair and with a trembling laugh said, "I thought maybe we could. I don't know…sit down and have like a date. Like a proper date"

Draco glanced amused down at her blanket. He could not believe the effort that she had gone through to prepare it in an hour. Draco could not help but feel slightly touched.

_What was this! Was he becoming soft all of a sudden? That wasn't good! But hell, it was Granger._

He sat down on the blanket and with a gesture motioned for Hermione to take a seat opposite to him. With slight apprehension, she plopped down on the blanket and gazed at him. "So is this is a date?" she murmured, turning an even deeper shade of rosy pink at her persistent inquiries. She had to know however.

Draco didn't reply but he smiled a little; his usual cheerful smirk that just barely tugged itself at the corners of his lips. He reached over and picked up a small slice of cake. Carefully, he then reached over and with slight encouragement, popped the creamy chocolate cake in Hermione's mouth. Her eyes widened slightly as she accepted his offer, licking his finger gently in the process. She swallowed hard and felt a blush spread up and across her cheeks.

"I guess so" Draco mused reaching up and licking his finger where she had just sucked on it a minute ago.

_Oh hot damn_, mused Hermione. _What had she gotten herself into?_

* * *

**So yes I might be traditional but I felt like Draco and Hermione needed a proper date instead of just quick, sudden, shared secret kisses in the dark! What do you think?**

**Keep the responses up for more updates :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys- here you go. As promised, a post a week!**

**I have had a question from a reader- what do Susan and Will look like?**

** I am not a fan of putting a definite description or a link to picture because I believe it is up to the reader to interpret how they want a character to look like from what they read; reader's imagination, right?. However, if I was to think of people to act as them in a movie I would choose Michelle Trachtenberg for Susan and Eddie Redmayne for Will. I hope that helps :)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**"So is this is a date?" she murmured, turning an even deeper shade of rosy pink at her persistent inquiries. She had to know however.**_

_**Draco didn't reply but he smiled a little; his usual cheerful smirk that just barely tugged itself at the corners of his lips. He reached over and picked up a small slice of cake. Carefully, he then reached over and with slight encouragement, popped the creamy chocolate cake in Hermione's mouth. Her eyes widened slightly as she accepted his offer, licking his finger gently in the process. She swallowed hard and felt a blush spread up and across her cheeks.**_

_**"I guess so" Draco mused reaching up and licking his finger where she had just sucked on it a minute ago.**_

_**Oh hot damn, mused Hermione. What had she gotten herself into?**_

* * *

It was late at night, the sun had completely set and the whole camp was shrouded in eerie darkness. All the students found themselves grouped in their separate teams, sprawled all over in the vast clearing. The moonlight revealed a clear and starry sky, and shone just bright enough to allow for the students to barely make each other out.

Hermione found herself sitting next to Will, Gregory and Susan, who were talking amongst each other in low whispers. However, her eyes were focused on her feet and she did listen to what they were saying. Hermione's mind felt like a whirlwind of reflections, absorbed with thoughts of her day-long date with Draco. It had been magical, beautiful, and absolutely perfect. They had eaten until they were stuffed to the core, laughed till their tummies ached with fulfilled pain, and they had talked for hours on end; everything from the war, to her parents, to funny memories they had with their teachers. The time had flown by like seconds on a timer and it was already dusk when Hermione and Draco finally walked back to the campsite. It was there, just outside the common room that he had bent down and kissed her- a tantalizing kiss that made the moment so much more beautiful.

Hermione had known then that she was in love with him. It was an inexplicable feeling. She felt that the date had cemented all her true feelings for him- sure he was a jerk but she saw that underneath his cool exterior was an absolutely caring and thoughtful person. A jerk all the same- maybe, she could consider him to be a caring and thoughtful jerk. _Yes, that sounds just like him_, she thought.

"Hermione. Hermione!"

Hermione finally aroused herself from her thoughts enough to glance up to meet the questioning eyes of Will.

"Merlin Hermione. I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. What are you even thinking about so much?"

An image of Draco feeding her cake came into mind, his eyes wild with desire as he watched her gently lick the cream of his long fingers, forming her mouth into a perfect O, her eager tongue lapping his finger to make sure not a drop was left.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing really. Just, you know, this and that".

Before he could question her further, Professor Grauville strode into the clearing, coming to a stop in front of the students. He was wearing a black cloak that made him almost melt into his surroundings, his face only visible by the single ray of moonlight. His ever loyal pheasant stood majestically next to him, regarding the students like a father assessing his lying child.

"Students, it is lovely to see you. I hope you are all wide awake," he smiled at them toothily before continuing, "For tonight's quest, team work, patience, hard-work and wits are all needed. I won't lie. It will be difficult. It will be dangerous. It will be tough. However, I hope that all of you will make it through this night alive".

He laughed loudly, causing some students to stir with discomfort and glance at each other uneasily.

"Your challenge will be split up into four different tests" he continued. "Each one will personally test the will and attributes of a single House member but I expect that the whole team will work together to help their teammates."

Hermione could not help but glance at Susan when he said it. The brunette caught Hermione's eyes and gazed at her tauntingly. Hermione refused to let go of the other girl's gaze and she stared her down angrily. Finally, a bit put off, Susan surrendered, dropping her gaze to stare at the grass beneath her. _Success_, Hermione thought triumphantly, _I'll show her that she cannot command me_.

"Each test will produce four different pieces of paper" the elderly headmaster continued, "which at the end of the test will give you a message- a clue about the next challenge. I wish you all the best of luck. Remember, this is a test of wits, not strengths. You may now commence".

Before any of the students could react, he raised his wand in the air and muttered a long and strange incantation. A whitish-blue spark flew from his wand and suddenly, the world around Hermione turned black and swirled around her, like a thick, long black cloak being wrapped around her. A few seconds later, the black mist slowly cleared away changing the scenery of the moonlit pasture into a large, glass aviary.

The aviary was full of lush flora and fauna; exotic flowers, tangled vines and massive trees whose leave brushed the top of the glass structure. A tremendous noise of wings flapping and chirps, led Hermione to see that in the air above her flew thousands upon thousands of birds. It was a scary sight, to see so many birds, flying energetically in what seemed to be a mad whirlwind of chaos. The air was thick of heavy mist that emitted a strange perfume smell. Hermione glanced around and saw with relief that she was not alone; Will, Gregory and Susan were all standing next to her taking in their surroundings with surprised trepidation.

"Where are we?" Susan asked dumbly, looking up at the sky anxiously, as if she felt the birds were going to swoop down and attack her.

Will glanced up as well and answered immediately, "An aviary. We are in the middle of an aviary." He gazed confused around, "But what are we even supposed to do here?"

"Find a piece of paper. That's what the old man said", Gregory said gruffly and without looking back, ambled over to the greenery. He bent down and began searching in the soil with his hands.

"You think the message is in the soil?"

"Well that is the most likely place- it is buried somewhere here" Will said who after a slight hesitation joined Gregory in his search. With a roll of her eyes, Susan grudgingly made her way over to an empty section of the aviary ground.

"Well, lucky for us this place is not very huge" Susan muttered, kneeling down and gingerly poking around the roots of a tall fern tree. "The message must be here somewhere".

Hermione saw that her other three teammates had spread out and were covering the whole forestry area already so she decided to start looking someplace else- maybe in the trees. Her eyes roamed the leaves and limbs of the trees, with no avail. A small sparrow, probably driven by curiosity, flew down from the massive flock of birds and paused on a small branch just above Hermione's head. It cocked his head slightly, staring at the girl underneath him with large, inquiring eyes.

"Hello sweetie" Hermione murmured. She reached up to stroke the bird, but clearly not used to humans, it flew off in alarm. She watched as the small sparrow flew higher and higher before rejoining his species in the air. Hermione watched it regretfully before suddenly noticing something unusual that made her start.

"Guys…" she called out. The other looked up from where they were digging in the ground. "Is it just me or does one of the birds up there have a blue gem on its chest?"

Will came up behind her and gazed up to where she was looking at the thousands of birds that were flying. They were so many it looked like one black mass whirling around and around. However, upon closer inspection one could identify easily in the midst a massive bird with a blue gemmed crest.  
"You know, I think you are right." Will exclaimed in wonder, "That is actually our House animal- an eagle with a blue emerald chest. It is so rare. I didn't even know they existed and that is coming from fellow Ravenclaw" Will's eyes widened as it continued to take in the sight of the grand jeweled bird.

Hermione nodded with sudden realization, "Will, remember! Professor Grauville said the tests were individual house tests. What if they all had to do something with our separate Houses? Maybe this is a Ravenclaw test."

Will nodded slowly, realization also forming in his eyes. "Yes, there is an ancient Ravenclaw myth that an eagle with a blue gem in the middle came to the help of our founder. Afterwards, the two became bound by a magical bind that has not broken for centuries, forming the Ravenclaw house of today." Will looked over to where Hermione was, his voice shining with excitement, "Rumor has it that the eagle comes to its students when it wants to bring a message. If that is the case, then it means that this bird probably has the message the Headmaster wants us to get."

There was silence as the four students gazed up in wonder at the big eagle flying among the masses of birds. It remained high up, flying lazily, never slowing down or concerning itself with the four people below him.

Finally Susan voiced out the one question that was on everybody's mind, "So ummm…how do we get that bird down?"

They all turned to Will who gazed blankly at them. "Stop looking at me guys…I don't know how t-"Suddenly, he went wide-eyed and exclaimed loudly, "Wait a second".

He reached up and pointed his wand at the sky. He glanced at his teammates; "I hope this works" he said unconvinced. Hermione was unsure what he was about to do, but she nodded encouragingly- anything was worth the shot. Will cleared his throat and then said in a loud and carefully enunciated voice,

"_In wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Find me a message, praise my time and seek my thy knowledge"_

At first there was no response, and then out of nowhere the eagle glided down, its majestic wings silently beating. It approached the four students with a swoop and without stopping. With alarm, the four students ducked down quickly as the eagle brushed over their heads and landed gracefully on a nearby rock.

Hermione was the first to recover from the close encounter and with wonder approached the bird. She had never seen one in real life and she was curious to touch it. _I wonder if it has magical powers_, she thought.

However, she did not get very far before it let out a menacing "KEEEAWWW", sending her scurrying back a good few meters. Will, side-stepped her and decided to take the chance and try to approach the eagle alone. He felt that as a Ravenclaw, it would be relatively safe to approach the mystical creature but he could not help but feel a bit of apprehensive. The bird turned his head sideways to stare at him with beady eyes but it did not make a sound.

A bit heartened, Will came closer and closer before finally coming to a crouch directly in front of the eagle. The bird did not move, just continued to stare unwavering at the boy in front of him with lazy interest. Hesitantly, Will reached forward and stroked the bird's feathers, enjoying the way its feathers ruffled gently under his fingertips.

He found the note easily, attached at the end of a string around the neck of the eagle. As soon as Will untied the string, the eagle let out another loud, "KEEEAWWWWW" and swooped back into the air. Will ducked swiftly and barely managed to escape its razor-sharp talons from scratching his ear. Hermione gazed up as the eagle swooped up and blended into the black mass of birds in the air, completely disappearing from view.

Will turned around and hurried back to the other teammates, his face beaming proudly, "That was SICK! Did you guys see that? I actually got to touch the legendary Ravenclaw eagle. Touch it guys. **Touch it**! Me!"

Susan rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just show us what the message says."

Will seemed annoyed and a bit grumpy at Susan's lack of interest. "You're just jealous you couldn't touch it" he muttered sourly. He glanced down at the message and read, "Deep."

There was a pause.

"Well? Deep what?" Susan persisted.

"Umm. That's it. The piece of paper just says 'deep'".

"WHAT?" Susan's face grew red with rage. She reached over to grab the piece of paper but before she could a familiar black cloud swirled around the team, coating all of them in darkness. After a few seconds, it cleared away again revealing yet another change in scenery. This time the four of them found themselves in the large muddy clearing, patterned with unusual holes in the soft ground.

"Well isn't this lovely" grumbled Susan, clearly still furious. "Here's another challenge. And what's the prize for all that effort? A SINGLE BLOODY WORD. Not even like, 'Hey good job guys. The message is: deep. Thanks again. No, just a single fucking useless word."

"I wonder which house this is" Hermione mused, ignoring Susan's tantrum completely. She took in the holes that were large enough for a person to fit in but small enough to be almost indescribable.

"I don't know. It looks like an animal made it" Gregory spoke up. Hermione glanced at him surprised at his clever remark.

"Yeah…it's almost like. Hey. Wait." Susan said, suddenly stopping in her noisy tantrum to fully appreciate the scenery, "I think this is Hufflepuff guys. These look like perfect badger holes- exactly what my house animal would make."

"Great well, there are so many holes. How do you know which one the message is buried in?" Will ventured.

"I don't know. Do I look like a fucking Hermione?" Susan retorted angrily. She motioned to the ground, "It's not like I study the behaviors of badgers and holes."

Hermione had to do everything to stop herself from going over and slapping the girl in the face. _Honestly, she is absolutely no use in this team_, she thought venomously, _and to think that she took credit for everything in the first challenge while trying to kill me. _It angered Hermione to no end.

"Well, I guess we better just look in each hole. There are only about a dozen" Gregory said logically. He confidently took the first steps, his boots sinking deep into the mud and peered into the first hole. Seeing nothing he went on to the next one. Hermione followed, peering into another hole at one end of the field. She was surprised to see that it was quite deep- she had thought badger holes were small. She made her way over to the next hole but was stopped sharply when she heard a terrible scream.

Hermione whirled around and saw that in the hole next her, Susan had managed to slip inside and was grabbing onto the edge of the hole in desperation. Hermione hurried over to where the Hufflepuff girl was and peered into the opening. She was shocked to see that the bottom of the hole had opened up, leading into a deep, bottom-less, ravaging pit that was at least miles deep.

Susan's hand was gripping the edge of the hole with as much strengths as she could muster but the soil was dusty and slippery and her hands began to weaken and loosen. She looked up fearfully into Hermione's eyes and begged her, her face tearing up with terror, "Hermione. Please, you have to help me". She gasped loudly as her hands lost their grip completely and flew off the edge. Thinking quickly Hermione reached down and grabbed her hand before she completely fell into the terrifying abyss.

_How funny_, Hermione could not help thinking. Here she was in the exactly opposite situation" with Susan's life in her hands, with Susan now being the one begging for her to save her and show her mercy. Thoughts of sweet revenge raced throughout her.

She could let go.

Finally pay back Susan for everything.

Pretend it was a mistake.

It would make everything even.

It would make everything better for her and for her team.

She could avenge Susan's dismal attempt at her life.

Hermione heard a noise behind her and saw that Will and Gregory had raced over to where she was lying on the ground. Will was looking at her troubled and panicked, his eyes trying to heavily guard his raging emotions.

Hermione knew that he was wondering the same thing she was. Would she let Susan fall? _Hell the bitch deserved it_, Hermione thought bitterly. _It would teach the foul girl a lesson_.

It didn't take Hermione long for her to make her decision.

She turned around to the two boys and exclaimed sharply "Come on guys- help me out. We need to get her out of this hole". Without pausing, both Gregory and Will were behind her and the two of them, with pained strengths managed to pull both Hermione and Susan out of the hole. They all fell back and collapsed into a strewn heap.

Susan, finally free from danger, collapsed onto the ground next to Hermione. She breathed in shakily and turned her head to look intently at Hermione. Hermione thought that maybe Susan was going to say something but the Hufflepuff girl silently turned away, shame evident in her face. Slowly Susan closed her eyes in a mixture of relief and sadness and she wordlessly massaged her hands, red from the brutal grip Hermione had used.

Hermione looked up at the sky and allowed herself to take a deep breath in; she felt a mix of emotions: relief that she had done what was correct but also wonder that she had been so close to letting go of Susan's hand.

Suddenly, she felt someone clasp her hand. Surprised, she followed the arm up to see Will gazing over at her. He was smiling at her, his eyes full of open admiration.

"You are an amazing girl Hermione" he said softly, reaching over to brush the hair out of Hermione's face. She felt her face turn bright red, "ummm, I'm not. I didn't do anything" she said evasively.

"Hey, I think I found the message" Gregory suddenly called out.

Hermione tore her face away from Will to see Gregory approaching them from the other end of the field, waving a small piece of paper.

"Let me guess" drawled Susan, from where she was still lying down, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, "it says only word".

"Yeah" Gregory said, "it says 'down'"

Susan growled, "How convenient. So they wanted someone to go 'down' did they? Just so that they could give a fucking message- and I had to be the one to go down. Not anyone else- no, me."

"Shut the fuck up Susan" Will shouted sharply. Susan gazed over at him, completely startled- and rightly so, the usually soft-spoken Will rarely cursed and never before to a girl.

Before Susan could respond, the familiar darkness clouded over all of them. Hermione got up unsteadily from where she had been lying in the dark and waited. Would an argument ensue between Will and Susan? She knew Will was just sticking up for her but she felt that Susan was just acting out because she had just experience a near-death scenario. For a long time, it remained black but after a full minute the darkness finally cleared. Hermione shivered when she realized that she was in a middle of a dark and gloomy forest.

The moon rays glanced off the twisted branches and tall black trees, casting long shadows on the ground.

Hermione looked around and froze when she realized she was alone. _Where were the others?_

Frightened and worried, Hermione cautiously walked forward. The crunch of her feet on the forest ground was the only sound. The silence of the forest was unsettling.

"Hello? Will? Greg? Susan?" she called out. The echo of her voice bounced around eerily.

There was no response. Suddenly, Hermione heard a crunch from her right. She whirled around but saw nothing. Swallowing loudly, she raised her wand quickly.

"Lumos" she whispered softly, but the light from her wand only confirmed her worst fears; she was alone. She walked further still, her hands and feet shaking . There was something strange about the forest- she could not shake the uncanny feeling that she was being constantly watched. She glanced up at the trees but saw nothing- not even birds. _That was always a bad sign_, she thought. From experience she knew that the scariest forests were usually the ones without birds, without life, without anything.

Again, she heard a crunch, this time closer and to her left. Hermione whirled around and pointed her lit wand in the direction of the sound. She thought she saw a shadow but it disappeared almost at once and only the twisted gnarled features of grotesque trees greeted her.

"_Shhhhhh_"

Hermione heard a soft sound, barely audible despite the thick silence. At first, she thought it might be a trick of her imagination or the wind but no air stirred and she was definite she had heard something..

"S_hhhhhh_"

Again the sound repeated, louder and more ominous. Hermione had the distinct feeling that it was coming from her right. Gripped with fear, she turned around and cautiously moved forward, in the direction of the noise.

"_Shhhhhhhhhhh_"

The noise became louder, and Hermione gripped her wand tighter and tighter.

"Shhhhhhhhhh"

The noise became more frequent and louder. Walking quicker but making sure to remain as quiet as possible she approached the sound. She lightly jumped over a log and then turned around a tree, promptly smasshing into something or someone.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**", Hermione jumped back with a terrified scream and pointed her wand into the face of whoever she had walked into.

"Merlin, Granger?"

Hermione lowered her wand hesitantly at the familiar voice, and gazed astonished into the eyes of Draco.

They regarded each other in wonder before Draco smiled in relief, "Wow, we really have a thing for bumping into each other. Is that really you Granger?"

Hermione had to try a few times before she was able to speak, "Yes. Yes, it is me. I thought…I thought…"

Draco nodded, "This forest is hella strange. One moment I am some lovely little garden, next minute I am in this creep-ass forest."

Hermione, overjoyed with relief, crumbled into Draco. He wrapped his arm around her, surprised at her sudden embrace. She breathed in his familiar scent and snuggled close to him. "I was so scared" she whispered.

"Me to-"Draco coughed, "Umm, I mean you are right. This is a kind of weird place. I lost my team and i thought I was on my own"

"Me too" Hermione murmured, her voice muffled because her face was mashed into his chest.

Draco reached down and using his finger pulled Hermione's face up. He smiled gently, "I think there must be some kind of sign- we keep meeting each other like this. First the well and now here."

Hermione could not help agree with him. "I think it is a good sign" she whispered shly, her eyes gazing dreamily and adoringly at him.

Draco smirked and lowered his face, extremely and painstakingly slowly, as if taunting her.

_Jerk_, she thought mischievously.

Unable to take it longer, Hermione got on her tip-toes and with hasty eagerness, pressed her lips hungrily against his. Their kiss was soft and passionate- everything Hermione needed to feel comforted and warm again.

They broke away but only for a moment, before he was reaching down again. Their lips locked themselves again into a tight embrace. His tongue gently swept the caverns of her mouth and his hands tenderly stroked down her back, before cupping her bottom aggressively, dragging her closer to him.

There was a sudden crunch of twig to the left of the couple, but so absorbed were they that neither of them noticed anything until a loud gasp interrupted them .

The two broke apart hastily, surprised and confused. They turned around, still in each other's embrace and gazed into the completely shocked face of Harry Potter.

"Oh Fuck" muttered Draco.

* * *

**More?**

**Would love to hear your guy's comments!**


End file.
